Pain with a Twist
by Miai43
Summary: What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning:implied yaoi in the begining and more twards the end... at least in my book it is Better summery inside. NaoeTakaya BadGuyTakaya
1. Chapter 1

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad cry-babyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnapped and Naoe was alone with him afterwords. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 1

Takaya was motionless, he was in too much pain from his injuries and was sore from dangling for so long. His arms were covered in blood from his previous struggling with the shackles surrounding his wrists, chains were now the only thing holding him up as his legs had given out long ago. His arms felt as if they would fall off if they were ever brought down from over his head, at least they made good pillows when numb. All Takaya knew was that he had been working alone before he came here, of all the times to pick a fight with Naoe he had to choose in the middle of a mission. Someone had attacked him from behind wile he'd been complaining to himself about how arrogant the older man was, he knew Naoe would scold him later. 'Ha,' He thought. 'If there is a later. How long have I been down here? It feels like a day . . . maybe more. Shit . . . this isn't good, I'm hungry, and there's no one else here. Not even the jerks who put me here, damn it all! Even if Naoe has forgiven me, he wont be able to find me. I don't even know how to find me . . . maybe if I sent him a message but how.' Takaya's mind filled with memories of Naoe, enjoyable or unpleasant he didn't care all that mattered to Takaya were the memories made him smile, at least things wouldn't be all bad wile he was locked up down there.

A small noise made Takaya jump as he realized someone had opened up the door behind him, and had begun to walk closer. He didn't have the strength to yell or even speak for that matter, he'd been doing quite a bit of that when he had first come too and realized he was a prisoner. The person who'd walked in was now in front of him holding something out, in the dim light Takaya could barely tell it was food some type of bread. He felt his stomach cramp but he was determined not to let his apatite win. 'I'm not eating anything this freak is offering.' The man unfortunately wasn't about to let things off like that however, and caught Takaya off guard by grabbing between his legs, the shock from this made Takaya gasp, and in that moment the food was forced into his mouth. Regretfully Takaya's hunger took over him as he ate the rest almost compliantly, every time he almost refused the next bit the guy made sure to make a few gestures to show he wasn't above the forced feeding again. "Well, it has been about a day and a half, so I figured if we want to keep you alive and half energized we would have to feed you sooner or later." He paused long enough to smirk at the glare Takaya gave him. "Well, well you can give a cold look I see, and you fight a lot with these chains, were you trying to kill yourself? Those shackles have a bit of a bite to them in case you hadn't noticed. Probably because of the chips of metal, I'm told they're specially made to cut their victims. Its supposed to dissuade them from struggling too bad you didn't take the hint." The man laughed. "So you are Kagetora's new incarnation, must say I'm impressed, two days almost with that much blood loss and you were still able to fight so much." He walked over to Takaya and placed an arm around his waist his other hand was pulling at Takaya's hair halting almost all struggling Takaya could have possibly made.

"Don't touch me!" Takaya's voice was a course whisper, his mind raced and he summoned up all of his reserved power to call out for a moment. 'NAOE! Where the hell are you? Answer me . . . please!'

"Awhh . . . he still has some fight left in him. Hah, don't worry little kitten, I can change that soon enough." He pulled Takaya's hair once again, just enough for the teen to yelp, then kissed him forcefully. Takaya had to get away he felt sick as the mans tongue entered his lips casually, the man let go and grabbed up the tray that had held the food smiling coldly blood dripping down his lip. "Now I can see why Naoe is always so reluctant to let you go." He walked behind Takaya again and whispered into his ear. "The harder you fight, the weaker I can make you, and the more blood you shed. It makes you're tense little body all the more appealing." With that the man then left the room Takaya could hear him laughing as he shut the door behind himself.

After he felt like it was safe to let down his guard and Takaya was sure he could hear no more footsteps he realized that he could feel fresh blood streaming down his arms as well as the blood from the other mans lips which he had bitten in order to get him off. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks. "Damn it, who the hell is he? Why did he have to kiss me? I don't even allow Naoe to do that. Fuck! Naoe . . . he's really gonna kill me now. Shit why did I let this happen?" Thoughts were reeling through his mind Takaya couldn't believe there was no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad crybabyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 2

Naoe was beside himself. He had, had and uneasy feeling three days ago after he and Takaya once again fought about something foolish and Takaya stormed off saying he could do everything fine himself. Naoe had decided to check on Takaya about six hours after the fight, mainly to see if Takaya was still mad, what he found drove him to the point of cursing himself. He found Takaya's torn shirt with blood on it, no threat no note just his bloody garment. "Oh Lord Kagetora where are you?" Every day after Takaya went missing Naoe could have sworn he felt Takaya calling to him quite a bit, but this time it was something different. Naoe dappled over in pain his wrists were burning and he felt so violated, tears streamed down his face.

Haruie and Chiaki were by his side in a moment. "Naoe what happened? What's wrong?" Haruie helped Naoe to sit up.

"Lord . . . Kagetora . . . " Naoe was still breathing heavily but he was quickly regaining his bearings. As soon as he had felt Takaya's feelings they went away, all that was left was the feeling that his lord was still alive somewhere. "He has been calling out to me, but it has never been this strongly before. Chiaki can you trace it?" Naoe added to himself, 'Now I'm truly worried about Takaya, something has gone completely wrong, for him to call out to me so strongly . . . he must have been put through a lot of pain just now . . . ' He placed a finger over his lips. 'Why do I feel so . . . '

"Yeah, it's strong enough." Chiaki's voice brought Naoe back to reality. "I've got it, ok . . . lets go. Haruie it's pretty far away . . . he's on the other side of Tokyo, here take a look at the map." Chiaki pointed to an old temple smack dab in the center of a natures preservation area. "You can go by bike Haruie. Naoe, you take a different rout by car. I'll go on foot after about halfway for a straight rout there ok? We'll attack from all sides we should all get there about the same time if we leave out immediately."

"Right! Ok by me." Haruie left, Naoe could have sworn she moved faster than her motorcycle.

"All right, don't be late. Lord Kagetora doesn't have much time."

"Wait what?" Chiaki was confused.

"Through the connection I felt what he's feeling . . . he feels like nothing is going to save him, and from the dizziness he it feeling I'm betting he is bleeding profusely. That is not a great combination with the Kagetora I know." Naoe's voice lowered to a whisper.

"Yips . . . I guess you're right. Ok lets move out this time we get them. There's not a minute to lose."

With that Naoe and Chiaki were off. It was about a four-hour drive if you were going top speed in a car the way Naoe was taking, it was by far the shortest route but it was still far too long for Naoe's liking. "Four hours is a long time for Lord Kagetora to do something stupid."


	3. Chapter 3

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad crybabyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 3

The man had returned to the room once again only this time he hugged Takaya from behind one hand over his mouth to silence him, not that he had any real voice left Takaya was pretty sure the man just did it to prove some kind of point. The other hand was around Takaya's stomach. He bit down on the boy's neck and scratched his stomach, a pathetic yelp came from his muffled lips as he bit down on the fingers over his mouth. "I told you . . . " Takaya struggled "Do not touch me. Bastard . . . nahhh stop it." In his protesting the man had placed his hand around Takaya's manhood. "Get . . . off of me."

"Ha, didn't I tell you?" He paused long enough to pull Takaya's head back and lick his cheek. "The more you struggle the more I like it, my little pet." The man released his manhood and rubbed both arms up to the shackles, then squeezed his wrists. He could feel Takaya muscles tighten from the pain, then he saw that he had bitten his own lip to ease the unpleasant sensation and not call out again. "Well, I must say I have had a lot . . . I do mean a 'lot', of fun torturing you however I have to say goodbye for now. Sadly all of your calling out finally made it through, it was strong enough for your vassals to find you. I do hope that they find you before you run out of oxygen though. You are way too good a toy to lose to a lack of air." With that the man gave one last lick to the battered teens ear and left the room.

Takaya hung there for a moment, not even daring to cling to a mere possibility that Naoe was coming to save him after all he had said, over nothing but sharing a hotel room and bed. Sure Naoe almost raped him the last few times they were in the same room but looking in on it now that would have been more to his preference. 'Damn it! How could I have let that thing touch me? Shit! Oh great . . . now I'm crying. Fuck!' Three hours went by fast as Takaya fought and struggled with his restraints until finally he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad cry-babyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnapped and Naoe was alone with him afterwords. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you think? Will Takaya be ok Naoe?" Takaya knew Haruie's voice from anywhere, nevertheless he was too tired and far too comfortable to do anything about it. All he knew was there were two strong, protective arms supporting him they weren't hurting him. In the fact he was warm, it had been a wile since he was warm.

"I don't know, the shackles wouldn't come off so I know Lord Kagetora isn't going to be pleased about that when he wakes. What concerns me the most are the 'marks' on his stomach, neck, and back though." Naoe was speaking in his low gentle voice, yet as he spoke Takaya could feel the mans grip on him tighten. "Stop at my place, I don't think Takaya wants Maya see him like this. Also I would like to try and remove these shackles before he wakes up."

"Yeah, good idea, Haruie and I will go and see if we can find anything on the shackles, damn things wouldn't even break with a spell. Wile were working on that you keep an eye on Kagetora." Chiaki didn't say another word, until they made it to Naoe's Apartment. "Here we are. Naoe be careful, whoever these people are they might come back. They knew we were coming that means they're good. I don't know why they let us find him and I don't like it."

"I know." Takaya didn't open his eyes, he wanted to pretend he was invisible and make everyone forget he existed. He felt Naoe pick him up bridal style as if he was the most precious gem in the world, if he'd had any blood left to spare Takaya knew he'd be blushing. "For now though lets concentrate on helping Lord Kagetora." Takaya wasn't sure what was going on, all he really knew was he was happy he didn't have to walk or stand. There was one of those annoying elevator sounds and a bit of shuffling, then there was an elevator sound again, and Naoe took a beep breath. "Lord Kagetora . . . I think you're awake . . . " There was the sound of a door opening and closing and Naoe gently shuffling him so it wouldn't cause Takaya harm as they walked through rooms. It seemed like forever before the man stopped and Takaya felt himself be lowered onto something he thought he would never feel again. It was the softness of a nice warm bed, he took in a deep breath and buried his face into the pillow. "I'm sorry about the shackles, but we couldn't get them . . . Lord Kagetora . . . what's?"

Takaya was unable to control himself any longer and began crying softly into the pillow. Naoe walked over and sat on the bed, he steeled himself from doing anything else, if he had fallowed his instincts he would have grabbed Takaya up held him close and kissed him until he felt safe. But Naoe knew better than that, Takaya would probably hate him even more if he had attempted it. 'He probably still hasn't forgiven me . . . I had best leave him alone . . . for now.' Takaya was the first to move, he reached out with both shackled hands together and painstakingly grabbed Naoe's pants and held tight as if he felt if he let go he would wake up from a dream, he moved slowly but Takaya was able to lay his head upon Naoe's lap. "Just what," Naoe spoke so silently Takaya almost didn't hear him, "did they do to you Takaya?"

There was a silence, "Why . . . ?" he paused, "Why couldn't I stop him, damn it, I told him to stop!" Takaya's voice was strained and faint.

Naoe was still for a moment finally daring to place his hand on Takaya's bruised shoulder. "Oh Lord Kagetora . . . "

"Naoe how do you get these damned off? Even the smallest movement and they cut into me." He glared at the bonds and regained his composure, except for the fact that Takaya head still lay on Naoe's lap, the man never would have known the boy had been crying. "Well I could try an unbinding spell, Chiaki only did a breaking one. Still, it may do more harm than good. You cried out in pain wile you were asleep when he attempted that."

"It's fine! I don't give a damn just get these damn things off!" In his mind he added. 'Please.'

"Well, I do, even if you don't. You are already bleeding at a harmful amount Ma' Lord, if you should lose anymore blood and you could die."

"I just . . . I don't wanna be in these anymore. Sick fucking memories." He shuddered at the mere thought of what happened. Takaya didn't realize how bad a position he was putting Naoe in, especially with his head so close to Naoe's more sensitive places. It had to be a type of small torture, the two of them alone in a room both being on a bed . . . it didn't help the fact it was Naoe's bed no less.

Finally Naoe couldn't resist being a bit cruel. "Why they look nice on you, they give you that I'm a slave for you, look." He smiled knowing that would seriously piss his master off. 'Sometimes I just can't resist pissing him off, not to the point where he storms off like three days ago but enough to let him know I will pick a fight for fun. His riled face is always beautiful!'

"Not funny Naoe . . . " The hurt evident in his voice was not the response that Naoe had, had in mind.

"No, what isn't funny is what you do to me . . . and I can't ever do anything about it." Naoe knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't stop himself, and leaving Takaya alone was obviously impossible. "What?" Naoe moved a little so that he almost towered over Takaya, at the same time being careful not to cause him too much pain. Then brushed the hair from his eyes. "Do you want to make satisfying memories?"

There was no way Takaya was going tell Naoe that the entire time that bastard was violating him he had pictured Naoe which had made him feel better. "Fuck it . . . " He said as coldly as he could, somehow moving himself back onto the pillow and faced away from Naoe.

Naoe sighed knowing that once again he had pushed to far. "Give me your hands."

Takaya attempted to move again but found himself unable to. Naoe climbed over him, causing chills to go up his back. Naoe then carefully took Takaya's hands and said a strange list or words he knew but couldn't place. There was a bright light that suddenly came from the shackles then a strong burning sensation that went through both Takaya and Naoe's hands. When it stopped, Naoe removed the pins holding the shackles on, they came out easy. "Damn, I should have done that sooner." Careful of the sore's Naoe began to gently rub his wrists to ease the pain, Takaya didn't protest so Naoe rubbed a little longer. He had gotten a pail of water and decided that if Takaya's blood stayed on him that it would be vary bad for the sheets. "I don't think it is necessary to keep that blood on you Kagetora, do you wish to wash it off?"

"Naoe I couldn't even give you my arms. What exactly gives you the idea that I can take a bath?" Takaya glared at Naoe for a few seconds wishing his voice was stronger, then looked into his vassals eyes and felt, as usual, ashamed and low. What made him the most displeased was the fact that Naoe's eyes spelled out worrying quite clearly. 'Why . . . why is he here again? After everything I've done to him, said to him. Why dose he still care about me?'

There was a small voice deep in the back of his mind that Takaya barely heard. 'Because he's your dog idiot.'

Naoe placed the washcloth in the warm water and rung it out smoothly. He softly placed the cloth to skin attempting to be vary easy with the wounds startling Takaya out of his thoughts. "I never said you would have to move Takaya. I just don't want blood all over my sheets I happen to be fond of them. Also I didn't think you want to be covered in blood . . . not that appealing." One arm was clean then he started on the next.

"Ouch!" Naoe accidentally scraped one on the scratches on his arm roughly. "Ha, I can think of someone who would disagree with you." Takaya smiled, but it was merely to cover up the painful memories that had floated into his mind.

Naoe paused, "Lord Kagetora . . . I apologize, I didn't mean to cause you pain." The look in Naoe's eyes was enough to send a pang through the young lord's heart. Again Naoe was fighting the urge to embrace Takaya. "It was supposed to be a joke, then again my jokes aren't funny, are they?"

"No . . . " Takaya sat up slowly with a little help from Naoe, "there not. Well I guess its not too bad, we both have that problem, huh?" Looking down Takaya saw that his arms were clean, but the rest of him was still worst for wear. Naoe must have realized this as well though because he grabbed the rag up again.

"Do you mind?" Holding up the cloth Naoe sat still waiting for an answer.

"No . . . go ahead, it's not like I can myself. I have to lean on you just to sit up Naoe. Damn it . . . why am I so weak?" Biting his lip Takaya allowed Naoe to position him so that his back was to Naoe.

Using one hand to support Takaya, Naoe began to wash his back with the other. Wile the marks on Takaya's stomach did bother Naoe, the boys wounds on his back worried Naoe all the more. The scratches on his back went from his shoulder to the opposite side of Takaya's waist. 'Even with a healing spell this will take a wile to heal.' Takaya didn't say anything but he flinched every time Naoe ran over even one of the scrapes, no matter how mindful he was of the wounds. As Naoe finished Takaya's back, he braced Takaya and moved his back to the wall causing a shudder to pass through the boy's body. Contrary what Naoe thought was a reaction to the cold of the wall however, Takaya shuddered because one of Naoe's hands brushed against a sensitive place on the lower part of the teen's stomach. "Are you ok Takaya?"

"Yeah . . . " He paused and looked down at his hands which had suddenly became vary interesting, was that a new freckle? "Naoe . . . aren't you mad?"

Placing the cloth back into the bowl, Naoe then looked at Takaya. "For what, may I ask?"

"I . . . if I hadn't fought with you and went off alone . . . none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have too . . . I wouldn't be . . . Fuck!" He threw his head back expecting to hit the headboard painfully, instead he felt something softer. Opening his eyes, Takaya saw Naoe's face dangerously close with his right arm over Takaya's legs and the left around his neck. Eyes blazing with what Takaya couldn't tell, he resisted the urge to cry and envelop himself within Naoe's arms.

"Well, you are certainly punishing yourself quite enough. I see no need to be angry about it. Though in the future would you mind doing me a favor . . . as your servant I would appreciate it if you didn't ever make me lose you again Lord Kagetora." Naoe looked into Takaya's emerald eyes, 'I couldn't bear it again . . . I've lost you twice now . . . if that's not enough for whatever twisted destiny fate has in store for us I don't know what is. If I lose him again I wont be able to stand it the way I am now.' Takaya nodded and looked down concealing his blush with his own bangs. "Now if you don't mind, I'll continue." Surprisingly enough the water was still warm, Naoe lifted Takaya's face and washed it, then moved to the boy's neck which gained him a suppressed chuckle, after rinsing the washcloth again he cleaned Takaya's chest. Now for the part that he had been almost dreading, he gently cleaned off Takaya's stomach.

Biting his lip Takaya just barely held back another shudder as Naoe brushed over the oversensitive scratches. 'Fucker put them right over one of my ticklish spots. I swear Naoe's enjoying this.' With a sudden burst of energy Takaya grabbed Naoe's hand, "OK I'm clean already. STOP!" Takaya couldn't take it anymore, if Naoe had gone over the same spot again he wouldn't be able to control himself, with every pass he had made over Takaya's sides the boy had wanted to moan. He wasn't brave enough to let go of Naoe's hand just yet so Takaya looked around the room. There was only one bed and a chair a few dressers, but Naoe defiantly didn't have many visitors often. Slowly he released Naoe's hand. "It's just that guy he . . ." Takaya didn't even understand what he was attempting to say himself. "I'm just . . . useless."

For a moment Takaya thought he had seen a smirk on Naoe's face. The next thing he knew was that Naoe had pulled his legs up and downward so that he was lying down on his back. The older man then covered Takaya up, stood and walked over to the chair next to the bed grabbing an extra blanket as he walked. "You know you are not useless Lord Kagetora . . . that's all I have to say on that matter." Takaya was still stunned by the pain and he decided not moving anytime soon would be more helpful than to try and fight with the other man, he fell asleep almost instantly after the pain subsided.


	5. Chapter 5

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad crybabyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 5

Naoe finally dared to move after he was shore Takaya was asleep, wonder and worry had taken over his thoughts. He walked outside to smoke, for some reason he had started smoking only outdoors. The balcony was cold, yet he didn't mind much, every few moments he glanced back to make shore that Takaya was ok. For some reason he had been mad ever since he gave Takaya the bath. Wile Takaya hadn't said anything about what had happened over the last three days, Naoe had a good enough guess which of course pissed him off all the more. After finally calming down he walked back into the room and just before sitting down he heard a slight groaning.

"No! Damn it I said don't touch me!" Takaya's voice was still just healing but that, small though it was, shout was unmistakable, as soon as that was done however Takaya started to tremble. "Naoe," he said something more but Naoe never heard it, "Please just make him stop." Sweat was pouring off of Takaya as Naoe walked over him, he sat at Takaya's bedside and placed a hand on the frightened teen's chest. At almost the exact same time the boy's eyes flew open, even with all the pain he went through he sat up and brushed Naoe's hand off. Naoe thought he was about to be scolded but instead he was, what he thought, rewarded. After ripping off the blanket Takaya wrapped his arms around Naoe's neck and pulled him close.

"Um, Lord Kagetora? . . ." Naoe felt Takaya's grips on him loosen, but still firm. Wile completely enjoying the moment Naoe didn't dare embrace Takaya back. "Are you . . ." He didn't finish the question as he felt something streaming down his back, 'Takaya' was 'crying'. Naoe lost it, he placed one arm around Takaya and used the other to pull his hair, enough for Takaya to throw his head back. "Takaya please stop, you are putting me in a vary bad position. There is nothing more I would like than to hold you like this, but . . ." Again. Naoe didn't finish.

As Takaya could feel Naoe's grip loosen, he pulled his head down to Naoe's shoulder again. Then he felt triumphant as Naoe's arms gently go around his body. "Naoe," he said after a few moments of bliss, "how come?"

"Hmm?" Naoe had almost forgotten that he was still in the room with Takaya, intoxication had taken over for a few minuets. Before he was afraid of even touching Takaya, now he was embracing him, who gave him a return embrace. 'Whatever is wrong with him, it must be serious. For him to open up and agree to be near me, even though . . .' Naoe was lost in thought for a moment, then Takaya's voice brought him back again, but the words he heard were almost as freeing and full of hope as they were binding and painful.

"Why is it that, whenever I'm close to you, that some things don't hurt? But, when I'm far away from you any pain I feel is tripled?" Takaya had a feeling of release wash over him, the same as when the shackles were removed, but it was immensely greater than that. Naoe's grip on him tightened, so much so much that his side wounds ached. He bit Naoe's shoulder, and Naoe loosened however Takaya didn't release Naoe's shoulder, for some reason to him that felt like a bad idea.

"Lord Kagetora I don't know what to say." He closed one of his eyes at the pain Takaya was inflicting, Takaya still hadn't let go so he took one of his hands and traced the scratches on Takaya's back, wincing a little at the pain when Takaya responded by bitting deeper. Takaya shuddered in Naoe's arms and released the captive skin, wile there would be a bruise the skin hadn't been broken. It was Naoe's turn to shudder as he felt the unexpected pleasure of Takaya's tongue caressing the wound his teeth had made. Before he could stop himself, Naoe responded by kissing the exposed flesh of Takaya's neck to the ear then he traced the scratches with his lips ever so slightly down Takaya's arm, after slowly unwrapping it from around his neck. He kissed every inch of Takaya's skin until he reached his palm then Naoe licked up to Takaya's fingertips and bit gently down, then he inserted the two slightly abused fingers into his mouth. A rather loud moan made its way from his victims lips.

The mix of pain and pleasure was beginning to take control of Takaya's senses, 'I know that this is wrong, but Naoe, I want him, that man he proved it. Every time that sick ass bastard even touched me I wanted Naoe to be there to touch me not that freak. I wanted Naoe even if he only sees me as a substitute for Kagetora, even though Kagetora hates him, Naoe . . . he is the only person I will allow to touch me like this.' Takaya could feel his strength slipping and his mussels still ached from their imprisonment. Naoe had stopped his onslaught on his fingers and gingerly let Takaya's hand fall into his lap. Naoe looked into Takaya's eyes which were confused, yet so certain of everything he was doing. After looking closely at Takaya, Naoe could tell that hid teen counterpart was doing everything possible to stay up, to be close, and to show him; even if Takaya couldn't say it yet that he did care. Before fainting again Takaya fell forward ever so slightly so that their lips were brought together.

Naoe sat there a few minutes, Takaya right arm around his neck, left arm lay slightly across his legs, and head on his right shoulder. He couldn't believe that Takaya's had just kissed him, or that after allowing him to finally kiss him without him arguing as well as getting him excited . . . to get that far, Takaya's had just passed out on him. Naoe's didn't know whether if he should cry or rejoice. He gently lay Takaya's down and covered him up before returning to his set however he felt Takaya grab his pants' leg. Turning around he saw was still asleep. "I guess you truly don't want to be alone, do you Takaya?" he looked at the clock, it was around eight-o-clock when he and the others had saved Takaya and now it was one-o-clock. Again Naoe sat on the bed as soon as he did so Takaya let go of his leg. A smile crept across Naoe's face, "So as long as I'm near even hen you are sleeping you'll be happy huh?" He lay down on the bed and Takaya snuggled into his warmth, Naoe placed his arm under Takaya's head as a pillow and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Miai43: I _**do not**_ own Mirage of Blaze wish I did though ;)

This is my first online story. I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad cry-babyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well he's clean now at least . . . hey! You got the shackles off finally." Haruie was doing everything but poking Takaya's sleeping form. "Well now we can tell which ones are bruises and flesh breaking wounds. I'll re bandage his wrists so they don't reopen on accident. I wonder why all of our healing spells only worked to a certain point?" She lifted Takaya's arms up tenderly so she wouldn't wake him. "How long has he been asleep like this Naoe? He seems pretty peaceful now."

"If you count the total number of hours without sudden wake-ups, let me see it's five-o-clock so ten hours." Naoe said in his usual working voice.

"Count it with sudden wake-ups." Haruie said looking annoyed as she continued her work.

"The at best he has gotten maybe six hours. A few times he just lay there with his eyes open like he didn't want to go back to sleep." The look on Naoe's face said he hadn't slept much ether, the fact that he was keeping time made it obvious that he'd had even less sleep.

"Well I don't blame him . . . though sending him home or out on a mission right now could prove bad so . . . Haruie and I will carry out a few errands and see what we can find out about our kidnappers. Oh by the way can I take the shackles with me?" Chiaki was 'cheery' as usual, his voice was as cold as an arctic wind the act was in full force today.

"Yes of course, but why?" Naoe asked

"They have a curse on them, people who ware them get hurt a lot and they were used to torture slaves and traitors. They probably have a few nasty spells on them aside from the curse as well" Naoe handed him the shackles. "Naoe, Yuzaru wants to see Takaya, so I thought I would swing by again by again later, that ok with you?"

"It's fine . . . though Kagetora may not wake up. I'll be here all day and night my job doesn't require me to be in every day." He gave one last look at Chiaki and then spoke to Haruie again before escorting them out. They returned with Yuzuru on their way back around nine. Yuzuru was worried about Takaya as soon as he saw the cuts into his skin. Chiaki, Haruie, and Yuzuru left around ten without Takaya waking up for them. Leaving Naoe was once again alone with Takaya, Haruie had brought food over for him and Takaya, she had said that there was no way Naoe had eaten and also that she didn't trust him to cook till he got some sleep. He decided it was about time he should take a shower and rest a little himself.

At the sound of running water Takaya opened his eyes groggily he wondered where he was, the same he had done the past few times as he awoke inside of Naoe's house. At first, jumpy didn't even begin to describe him, he had expected to be beaten or worse and once he had woken and noticed he was curled up into a sleeping Naoe he was as comfortable as he could get. Even with sleep though Takaya was sore, most of the wounds had healed a bit more so he guessed everyone had been by, compared to how he first felt when he was freed this dull ache was almost heaven. 'Now all I need is Naoe wherever he is . . . did I really just think that.'

He surveyed the room he was in and found the Naoe really had vary few personal items. 'So I wasn't just imagining things when I first looked around this place.' There were no shirts in sight and Takaya really didn't feel like snooping around in Naoe's things, even he needed some privacy. After a few more minutes of lying there he forced himself to walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he saw on the table food. 'Take-out, nice . . . Haruie probably, there's enough here to feed a small army.' Ether way it didn't matter much, slowly he ate some of the food until he couldn't anymore. He started to make his way back to the room, and the bed when he suddenly felt woozy. He began to fall then something tall, warm, and soft caught him in mid tumble. "Naoe . . . I'm sorry."

"For what, may I ask?" He was holding Takaya up to his bare chest enjoying the feeling, as he was getting dressed he heard Takaya moving toward the bedroom again. At first he was only going to peek in on him to see that he had eaten but then he saw Takaya slant and begin to fall and his body took over. 'Was Takaya always this warm. His body heat is the same as it was last night . . . I thought he had a fever.' Takaya made a move to stand and Naoe took a step back but he stayed close enough to tell if Takaya was ok. "Your legs probably just aren't ready to support you just yet. It's good to see you have your appetite back though."

"Not really, I was just feeling like I should eat. Not having any food on one day and then being force-feed," At this he shuddered and not because it was cold. "on the others isn't too easy on the stomach." Takaya could practically feel Naoe's eyes on him wile he tried not to make eye contact. "Though I suppose it could have been worse, hanging in the air much longer wondering when my arms would fall off would've made me even more sore." He smiled and looked up closing his eyes before they met Naoe's.

"Dose it hurt?" Those three words held all of it; every bit of worry and sadness Naoe had felt about the torture, and wounds, all into three words.

"My body?" Takaya's confused and almost frail, he used the softest voice he was able to.

"Anything." Was all the reply he got. Even so Takaya felt comforted by that short answer.

"Yeah . . . a lot hurts right now but not as much as I thought it would." He said it so easily. It was surprising how calm he could be just being near Naoe. 'Thank you, Naoe.'


	7. Chapter 7

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad crybabyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 7

Takaya walked back over to the bed and lay down slowly onto his side. Naoe walked over and sat next to him not really touching but still there breathing softly trying to be as careful as possible. 'Has he always been this . . . well . . . sane, wow you learn something new every day Naoe's not always psychotic.' Takaya smiled at that, he knew it was a bad joke but hey, he had a right to be pathetic for the moment.

"Turn over please." Naoe's voice washed over Takaya's body like a little breeze there was an unfamiliar tone to his voice, a note that made Takaya want to do just about anything to hear it again.

It was a bit frightening so as usual, he resorted to aggravated questioning. "What why!"

"Lord Kagetora, please, just trust me" Naoe didn't seem to understand the control he had right now.

Takaya felt like he was a puppet that couldn't say, no, and a fresh wave of fear spread over him. Naoe had said to trust him . . . and no matter how violent Naoe has been in the past he had never harmed Takaya without some warning, hell even then never willingly. It took a few moments but Takaya finally gave up on his internal struggle and opted for trusting Naoe for once without any questions and turned over. Which caused the scratches on his stomach to move against the sheets every time he breathed it was painful but not completely unacceptable.

"Good . . ." There was that note again, the pain just as suddenly as it had came lifted slightly as Takaya felt two 'vary' skilled hands on his shoulders which then moved to his back. Wile the wounds on his back were a problem, all Takaya could feel was some of the pain and fatigue melt away as Naoe massaged his back and arms. Inadvertently the young lords body trembled at his vassals touch, Naoe was even able to make him moan. After about thirty minutes of this tender massage Naoe stopped. Takaya was both saddened and pleased when he did. Had someone asked him which was more or less Takaya couldn't tell. "Are your wounds any better?"

When he thought about the question Takaya realized that they actually were, it was like the pain really had melted away. "Yeah," The childish amazement was clear in his voice. "What did you do?" Takaya hadn't noticed it until now but he really was conversation hungry his voice had actually healed enough to speak clearly and he wanted to talk, it didn't matter what about.

Naoe was all but falling over the look in Takaya's eyes was 'cute'. And cute was a word that should never be in the same sentence as Takaya. When had he ever seen that look on the teens face innocent and coy . . . he couldn't remember. "I mixed my spirit power with an old massage style I learned in me free time a long time ago. It transferred some of my power into you, slightly easing some of the pain that you have been feeling. It's not much, but it is helpful at times." 'It's also the only thing that seems to work.' His voice never wavered but Naoe's hands were shaking mainly because he was already exhausted but then using his power made him exhausted, there was also a 'problem' he was trying to calm down that required a lot more distance than he was willing to make. That simple little massage had made Takaya that well excited, those soft sighs, repressed moans, that look on his face afterwards almost as if he'd just had something vary good happen. 'I should have given him a massage sooner if that's all it took.' Mentally slapping himself, Naoe hardly even felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Naoe?" His voice was almost completely back and the tentative sound of it wasn't doing Naoe any favors, there was no need to speak so softly Takaya was worried about him if he hadn't already died he was positive his heart stopped.

He shook himself from his stupor and answered the question. "Hmm. Oh! Yes I'm fine." Over the years Naoe had become vary skilled at lying to bad he'd never learnt how to lie to Kagetora.

"Naoe have you slept any? You've been awake almost every time I've woken up I didn't think." Takaya sat up a bit faster than he should have and his wrist wounds opened a bit under its bandage.

"A little, don't worry I'm fine you need sleep far more than I do." Naoe's voice was deep as usual yet the overwhelming note was gone.

At this realization Takaya wondered if maybe he had just imagined it . . . it wouldn't be the first time. "Like hell, you need to get some rest too, damnit, ouch!" Moving had caused one of the cuts on Takaya's back to open up, and his bandaged wrist started to become a bit red on the outside.

Naoe didn't notice at first, but after looking back he realized Takaya had been pushing himself just to sit up, let alone to walk, talk, and even worry about him. Like nothings wrong, like he hadn't been slightly limping even though he had gritted his teeth and tried to look normal. 'Takaya you really are a fool.' Naoe smiled gently. "Fine, I'll get some rest if you stop trying so hard. Not stop trying, just take your time." He held up Takaya's bleeding wrist. "You could go to far you know." he kissed the captive wrist near the blood spot that was forming. "That would make me really sad." At first he expected Takaya to yell at him, he was vary good at saying he was fine when Naoe knew he was not. However to his surprise, Takaya turned apple red, he smiled at him and Takaya looked down ceasing all movements except for breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

Miai43: I do not own Mirage of Blaze wish i did though ;)

This is my first online story, I've changed the characters around a bit so that Takaya's a tad crybabyish and Naoe's the strong wall of support. What would happen if Takaya was kidnaped and Naoe was alone with him afterwards. Warning: yaoi don't like seriously don't read. Naoe/Takaya Bad-Guy/Takaya T.T

* * *

Chapter 8

A few moments passed and Takaya looked up only to see Naoe still smiling. Naoe's eyes were their usual velvety brown almost eerily purple, but there was a glint in his eyes that Takaya couldn't make out. All Takaya knew was Naoe had him by the wrist and wasn't letting go, he tested Naoe's grip and found that the taller man wasn't going to be giving it up anytime soon. 'Well shit. I'm in a bad position. I suppose I could make it just as bad on Naoe though . . .' A smile crept across his face, Naoe didn't know what to think. Then again Takaya didn't give him much time too, twisting the hurt wrist a little and taking his other hand Takaya grabbed both of Naoe's wrists and used his weight to fall back. There was a bit of pain as his back met the sheets roughly but the look on Naoe's face was enough to make him forget the pain and laughingly he wriggled in order to get comfortable wile holding Naoe's wrists above his own head, Naoe was almost on top of him because of this.

Naoe didn't know what to do, 'Is Takaya playing with me?' His mind was almost going in shutdown mode except for the urge to give Takaya a game they both could enjoy. He was still tired but at the moment sleep wasn't going to come no matter what he did. "I do not know if I need to tell you this Lord Kagetora, but . . ."

"I'm putting you in a bad position right?" Takaya's smirk grew.

"A vary 'bad' one." Naoe answered teasingly.

"So . . ." Takaya didn't know what had gotten into himself all he knew was he wanted Naoe as close as possible. Naoe was just as confused but luckily too shocked to move.

'Look at you you're . . . ' That little voice returned and Takaya hardly heard it before it was cut off by Naoe's reply

"So . . . I think 'you' just happen to be in an even worse position than I am." Takaya blinked there was that note again, this time Takaya knew he wasn't imagining it, resisting Naoe right now was again not possible. Naoe hadn't let go of Takaya's wrist and now that Takaya had let go of him, Naoe had both of his wrists. Naoe smirked and climbed over Takaya straddling him not enough for their groins to rub together but not to far from it.

"Oh really? . . ." Takaya shifted his body so that he could move his leg then rubbed his lower body against Naoe's sensitive thighs and groin. " I think . . . you're severally mistaken." He grinned, waiting to see how far he could take the game before Naoe protested, or Kagetora tried to stop them, like he had done so previously. Every gasp he was able to coax from Naoe warmed his blood, and Takaya loved it. The fact that the always cool and calm Naoe, made to breath quickly and even moan softly at just the smallest touch of his body.

Naoe was lost inside his own little world of sensations that were interrupted by the confused thoughts that he first had and now he could add concern. 'What is Lord Kagetora doing? He knows he will only force me away again once whatever this game he's playing is over. What should I do? I just . . . wow!' Again his thoughts were broken by Takaya's lower body rubbing him in just the right way creating a moan that was vary hard to repress. "Kagetora!" Naoe realized that he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer, hell he wasn't doing too good a job right now. "I truly do not think you understand fully what you are doing. I can't . . ." In his mind he added regretfully, 'If I stay here much longer all hell will break lose, my control will be shattered and I vary well might hurt him . . . damn it I can't even understand my own thoughts right now. I don't want Kagetora to push me away again. I couldn't bare it.' Naoe did the only thing he could think of to ease his suffering and not cause harm to ether of them as he lay his head down on the teen's shoulder.

"Naoe . . ." Takaya felt Naoe's head move in response. "I know what I'm doing and I really don't care. The head that was on his shoulder raised and Takaya felt chills run down his spine as their eyes met. An extreme urge to run for the door fallowed as he saw the older mans seething anger, the only thing that kept him there in the older mans clutches were the fact that he was on bottom and he knew Naoe would never harm him, and also strangely enough he was comfortable. 'I really have gone nuts.'

"You don't care? Once you unleash something you cannot take it back." Naoe allowed his grip on Takaya to tighten on his wrists for a second sending a small jolt of pain through the boy.

Takaya sat still for a moment, he'd let out a muffled yelp of pain as Naoe's grip tightened again and smiled as the vassal loosened his grip immediately, Takaya took advantage of this and suddenly licked the tip of the older mans nose. "No good."

He blinked, sat motionless, and looked thoroughly confused. "What?"

"No good, your neck was better." Takaya didn't want to talk any more he just wanted Naoe to take him or leave. The latter wasn't as pleasing a thought as the former however he was beginning to get annoyed.

That did it he snapped. "Is that so? Let me see if that is true." Naoe began with a small feathery kiss to the teens nose making him jump slightly as he continued his onslaught to the boy's neck. Takaya tensed and wriggled at first then he started to enjoy the gentle caress of lips, only pleasure was added when he remembered to whom those lips belonged to. He shuddered as Naoe moved to his chest then felt something slid around his wrists, he looked up to see that Naoe had tied his hands together then to the top of the bed.

"Naoe!" A finger slid over his lips silencing him. 'Dickhead! It doesn't hurt but still that's beside the point.'

"Shhh . . . didn't I say there would not be any going back on this. I wasn't joking my lord. You have to deal with what 'you' started." His hands worked their way up Takaya's now restrained arms massaging them, not with the power he had before but the strong touch was still enough to bring forth moans from their victim. Once that was done Naoe moved his caress to the wide expanse of chest before him and moved his lips to Takaya's trembling ones.

At first the kiss was like the others soft and feathery, testing, and probing seeing how far it was allowed when no protest came he decided he could risk running his tongue along his lovers bottom lower lip in a request for entrance which Takaya granted without even thinking about it. It was about then when the kiss became forceful and the taste of blood entered the kiss, however at this point in time pleasure came before pain. Takaya arched his back uncontrollably as Naoe's hand made its was under his pants.

"Na . . . Naoe!" Takaya moaned into the touch as Naoe began to kiss down his stomach. For some reason Takaya began to struggle with the restraints and become frightened or was it ashamed, his body started to tremble and memories flowed back.. Takaya knew he wanted this, and he wanted Naoe. The thought even crossed his mind that he loved him yet he felt a pain every time he remembered that man from the basement.

Sadly though Naoe took what he saw as rejection. "You see. This is exactly what I meant." He sat up, "I . . ." stopping Naoe realized that Takaya was still shaking and figured it out. Naoe knew it wasn't that Takaya wanted to stop, Takaya was ashamed of how far that twisted man had gotten. Takaya hated being seen as weak just as much as Kagetora ever did, Naoe almost smiled then but he didn't want Takaya to think he wasn't being taken seriously, he bent down near Takaya's ear. "Was it freely?"

Takaya froze and his eyes shot open. "What?"

"Did you give yourself to him freely?"

"NO! I told that damned bastard to stay off me, but the more I struggled . . . the, the . . . more . . . I just." Takaya closed his eyes again and shook rapidly.

"What about right now?" Naoe kept his voice as calm as he could.

"What?"

"Now. Right now, are you allowing me to make love to you freely? Nothing. Nothing but your own urges forcing you"

His shaking stopped, and Takaya blushed. "Ye . . . yes."

"Do you trust me Takaya?" The words cut deep into the trapped boy.

"Of course I do Naoe. I wouldn't be going this far if I didn't . . ." Takaya nibbled at his abused lower lip. 'Why did you have to ask . . . I've trusted you for a long time.'

With each question Naoe had slowly and carefully been removing articles of clothing from the both of them, the only thing standing between him and 'his' Takaya were a pair of boxers. "Now Takaya I want you to know something, I love you, however filthy you feel however hard you try to push me away I love you. Nothing you or anyone else can do will take that away, I will not leave you alone . . . do you understand me?"

Takaya blinked, something was obviously in his eye because he so was not crying, he understood every word Naoe had just said but there was no way he was telling 'his' over reactive lover that. "Not really . . ."

"Is that so?" Naoe's hand softly made its way down Takaya's stomach again this time removing the boxers. "Then allow me to do something you will."

Takaya quickly lost his chance to protest when Naoe's mouth took hold of his sensitive organ. It was all he could do not to scream out in pleasure as his back arched and lips parted. A few jumbled words made it out of his lips but they were hardly audible behind his moans. Naoe released him from that pleasurable torture just before he could find euphoria and gently turned him around, Takaya hissed softly as his scratches met with the fine sheets. Naoe traced the scratches on his back so gently that if there hadn't been a slight jolt of pain every now and then the touch would have been entirely pleasant he even kissed the oversensitive junction between the teens shoulder blades. Naoe felt up his captives arms to the tied wrists and teased them with the chance of freedom yet never granting it. Takaya's neck became inflamed as Naoe's light kisses rained upon it, in response he moaned and shuddered. He soon realized his back held many sensitive places and Naoe was enjoying toying with them. The only thing truly bothering him was the fact Naoe and that monster were somewhat similar. Naoe didn't cause him pain as the other man did and he enjoyed Naoe's touch wile he repulsed at the monsters. No what bothered him was the fact that they both turned him into a plaything . . . of course that man used force and torture, wile Naoe used loving words and pleasure, even the slight violence was comforting at times with Naoe.

Naoe had never known Takaya could speak so much, usually their arguments had lasted till the boy clammed up and wouldn't speak to him at all. He began to massage the boys back again making his way carefully downwards, he paused once he reached his lovers lower half to untie Takaya's hands then wrapped an arm around the boys waist, hoisted him up and pulled him close. He licked Takaya's neck and nibbled at the boys earlobe Takaya responded by scratching at his leg. "This could hurt you, do you want me to stop?" Takaya shook his head and sunk deeper into his hold, Naoe smiled. He reached around to his lovers quivering erection and used a finger to wipe some of the pre-cum off and onto Takaya's backside as a type of lubricant, and penetrated him making sure to use some of his reserves to heal any injury he could feel. With the arm he was holding the young lord with again he placed his hand around Takaya's member and pumped his hand wile slowly penetrating him with another finger making sure to pause at every quiver. "Are you ok . .. Takaya?"

"Mmhmm . . . just stings a little, but I'm alright Naoe." Takaya smiled. 'Actually me thinks I'm in haven. Heh. Yep I'm entirely insane now, gotta be gods that feels so good.'

He added one last digit and probed around for the place he knew would make everything bearable for his master, though if the mewls of need were anything to go by at the moment his energy was doing just fine on its own. By far that next call that came from Takaya's mouth had to have been the most erotic sound Naoe had heard all his life, "Are you ready Takaya?"

With a neglected whimper as Naoe removed his fingers Takaya nodded his head weakly and winced as he felt the man position him over his erection he couldn't help his muscles clenching tightly until Naoe kissed his neck and stroked his pulsing shaft. 'This is Naoe, it's not him its Naoe.' As he felt his body being entered once again Takaya felt his face darken several shades, he felt like his insides were being caressed with a warm wave of power. "Naoe!"

He was glad his lover couldn't see the smirk adorning his face it would not have gone over well, Takaya would have seen it as condescending. "Just a bit of pleasure to help ease your discomfort Takaya I don't want the one I love to suffer needlessly." Once Naoe was fully sheathed they both took time to breath a relax into this new position and when he was sure Takaya was ready Naoe pulled himself almost completely out the thrust back in, he continued this for a few more minutes not wishing to hurt Takaya with the careless thrusting his body so desperately wanted. However that brain function was quickly shutdown when Takaya almost shouted at him to go faster moaning or sighing in a satisfied haze every time he was entered. Between the scratches and bites once the endorphin's kicked out neither of them were going to be feeling well in the morning. But for now they were content with the gratifying feel of each others bodies.

"Na, Naoe!" Takaya gasped a bit when Naoe changed their position to where he had his head in the pillows. An explosion of twisting feelings fallowed soon after, not of pain but of pure bliss, like everything was moving with them, both fell to the bed in a tangled mess, arms and legs entwined neither wishing to speak for fear of ruining their newly found moment. Takaya was the first to speak, his voice once again a shadow of its natural glory. "Naoe . . . I do too." With that he nestled himself closer into Naoe's chest.

Naoe wrapped an arm around Takaya and somehow pulled the blankets up around the two of them. "What?"

"I well I . . . never mind, forget it."


	9. Chapter 9

wow its been a long time sorry for not getting this done sooner I've been busy. the usual i don't own MOB though i wish i did sometimes lol

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hmmm, I don't believe I will. You have me curious." Takaya missed the playful smirk on Naoe's face.

"What's your point bastard. You can't do anything about it." He shuddered, 'This just turned into another argument... why do I have to do that?'

"Well I could always tickle it out of you then." He moved quickly and was atop Takaya preventing escape.

"You wouldn't!" 'OK, we're acting like two-year-old kids instead of fighting . . . works for me.' Takaya struggled to get free.

"Wouldn't I? My Lord I believe you underestimate me." With his grin in place Naoe proceeded to take Takaya's hands above his head again retying them. Naoe glided one finger over Takaya's stomach in a feather like touch, then his arms, legs. Finding that the inner part of Takaya's leg and just near the boys left underarm were the best targets he began his onslaught. "Do you consent defeat?"

Takaya could hardly breath he was laughing so hard but still managed to say "Never!" tossing and turning in an attempt to get away from Naoe's seemingly innocent torments. After a few minutes Takaya had never known Naoe's argumentative abilities extended to tickle attacks... "I, ha, I love you too now stop it Naoe, I can't take it anymore!"

Naoe froze on the spot, positive that he had misheard no misunderstood what Takaya had said. His lord would never say those words not to him. "What did you just say?..." a look of fear, torment, and sorrow passed his face and Takaya felt sickened that he was the cause of that look.

"I do! I knew you wouldn't believe me, but I do... Naoe. 'Please, please believe me.'

All the release he had been asking for, for the last thirty, no four hundred years, everything he had been asking for, his attempts to claim since he first saw his lord. The three words that could set him free. The warrior could not believe it, he had to hear it again and again to know that he wasn't dreaming. 'After all I'm in a bed this must be a dream.' "No what," He wet his lips. "what exactly did you just say?"

"I love you too, Naoe... you, you are the only man I will ever allow freely to touch me. Gods Naoe I love you!" Naoe's breath tickled his skin he felt the mans chest move with every breath. Naoe laid himself out next to him, so close that if his hands had been free he would have berried himself within the older mans chest again. Naoe's arm was laying ever so gently on his stomach, for some strange reason the room felt lighter, safer, and he felt suddenly exhausted and was unable to hold his eyes open in the warmth of Naoe's arms.

Naoe did nothing at first, he didn't move nor breath till his lungs protested. Takaya, his lord, his tormentor, his lover had said it he heard those three words over and over in has mind. He cried tears full of hope tears he had held for years never daring to believe it was possible. "Thank you... Takaya."

* * *

Ok its short but hey i like it hope you do too


	10. Chapter 10

Yep and here's another hope you like i don't own MOB

* * *

Chapter 10

It was eight-o-clock at night when Naoe awoke, 'Takaya,' he thought, 'Kagetora finally forgave me and he returned my feelings. Takaya saved me, he saved me by being the Kagetora I was never truly able to meet.' He looked at the young boys face, the fears that once plagued his dreams seemed to have disappeared, leaving a rare and beautiful sight, Takaya's gentle smile.. 'He is so much like Kagetora, no he is Kagetora but a different form of him.' Slowly he leaned in to kiss the boys forehead. Takaya stirred however his attempt to stretch was halted by the necktie of Naoe's still wrapped around Takaya's wrists a twitch of pain told the older man that his new lover was a uncomfortable as he looked. For the life of him Naoe couldn't understand why he had done such a dumb thing. He had known full well that Takaya's wrists were still fragile from his tortures, quickly he untied his love and the boys eyes opened into slits.

"Sorry did I wake..." Whatever else he would have said was stopped by the fact that Takaya had literally pounced on him. He then proceeded to linked his arms around the older mans neck and placing his head on his chest. Naoe then noticed that Takaya was still vary much asleep. 'ASLEEP! HE'S ASLEEP!' Takaya bit softly and playfully at Naoe's chest and stomach, he giggled then resumed his peaceful slumber, but now his mind registered he was warmer and more comfortable. Naoe on the other hand had a slight problem, Takaya's willing touch, touchable laugh, and innocent smile as he slept were far too, for lack of better word cute for him to not have reacted. After a few moments of forced calming down Naoe's thoughts turned too something he found odd. 'Haruie and Chiaki never came today... strange... I wonder if they might have came in wile we were sleeping.' Takaya mumbled and he realized that he needed a shower as well so vary carefully he pried himself from the teens hold and left for his restroom.

Naoe had bite marks on his neck, scratch marks on his neck and thighs. He smiled 'Takaya found a new strength once we started.' Once finished he dressed in his usual black pants white shirt and newly favorite tie. He saw the boys movements and realized he was about to awaken for real, he quietly made his way over so the first face the boy would see was his.

Takaya was startled to see Naoe, not that he was unpleasant to wake up too, it was just the unusual shine upon his face. 'Why's he... oh shit!' blushing the deepest red he ever had he recovered his head with the sheet. 'Why, why, why? Why did I tell him? What did I just do, what should I do?' "Shit!" 'Oh great I said shit now he's gonna think I didn't mean anything... that I just wanted a good fuck, to replace a bad one! Wait isn't that what I want him to think? Right I don't want to be hurt not again, I have to push him away now... but I don't want too, I don't want him to go away. I... I want... the touch of someone who really loves me, Yuzuru, Maya, and everyone, they care but they don't love, at least not the love I want. Crap now I'm blushing again, what am I a fucking schoolgirl after her first time?'

Naoe interpreted his thoughts by what he heard, he placed a hand on Takaya's head "Takaya it's ok I understand." The only word to leave Takaya's lips was shit, Naoe took that the only way he had ever known, as a complete rejection. 'I knew this was all too good to be true. One Takaya was the one who had forgiven me not Kagetora. Two, just look at him he's ashamed of what he allowed me to do the moment he remembers, and three he's hiding his face... wait why dose he need to hide his hatred and his disgust, hell his repulsion of me?' Painstakingly slowly he pulled at the sheets to find Takaya had covered his face with his hands, carefully Naoe removed those as well. A confused, scared, and blushing boy was what he found. "Lord Kagetora?" Takaya's blush increased, 'Now I am truly confused. Why isn't he mad? He looks happy, but distant like he is confused or scared. He's SCARED! Why, dose he think I'm going to hurt him? Wait, didn't Yuzuru say something about this once,

"When Takaya shows himself to someone, he basically tares himself apart. He gets frightened of caring for someone mainly because he doesn't want to be hurt anymore."

'Is that what is really wrong!' Naoe smiled gently. "Takaya, thank you."

"Huh?" he almost sat up but Naoe's grip on his wrists might not allow that. 'Why is he thanking me? Why do I care? Arggg why am I still here? I want to be here but I... I.'

"For releasing me, accepting me, caring and allowing me to care back." Naoe was enjoying every moment of this now because he understood what was happening, that Takaya was just embarrassed he had let someone in. It was an added bonus that the boy was blushing. 'I want so badly to add you look so cute when you blush. Damn it shut up mind!'

"Naoe." He calmed himself down once he realized Naoe wasn't going to make fun of him for being easy. Naoe bent a little and kissed his forehead, his eyes said he wanted to say something more yet he didn't. 'I wonder what he is thinking. It looks like he is chuckling but cursing himself at the same time.' "Are you gonna let me go any time soon? I'd like to get dressed jackass." They both smiled at this.

Naoe had to let out a laugh at this. "Hmmm, I don't know Lord Kagetora, I think I like you in this position." 'I wonder just how far I can push this...'

"Well like it or not I'm cold damn it, let me up!" smile not fading, Takaya was cold however he started to feel playful. Usually this only happened around Maya or Yuzuru. 'Why am I playing? This is dumb, but Naoe's smiling too, wait is he trying to push my buttons. Ohhh! Two can play at that.'

"Or what pray tell?"

"Or I'll find a way to tare apart one of your precious business suits."

"Threatening my clothing is low Takaya." Naoe said teasingly.

"Well its lower to hold a person down when their cold and naked on a bed Naoe."

"What do you want me to warm you?"

Takaya blushed unable to create a good comeback to that one. "Nuhhh, just get off."

'Heh, he didn't say no.' "What if I say no?" he climbed onto the bed careful not to let go of the boys hands clasping their fingers together Naoe straddled him.

Takaya playfully wriggled under Naoe's body then suddenly stopped. The memory came back so fast he couldn't even hide the fact it had...

* * *

Cliff hanger mhahahahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

OK I'm gonna be hated for this one. i just figured people may wanna know what happened to Takaya... don't kill me k? I don't own MOB

* * *

Chapter 11

Takaya could hear Naoe's voice fading out in the background of the memory and a course disgusting laugh. It was almost like he was back in that room again, the man had walked in and Takaya was doing the best he could to keep his back to the bastard. Blood was streaming down his arms and body. The man had came up from behind him held him close somehow removing Takaya's pants in the process. "Don't touch me damn it, asshole give me back my!" He struggled and the chains around his wrists suddenly came down from their pulley on the ceiling, the man behind him pushed him into a different room... one with a bed. Fear encompassed him as he was forced to the bed and the shackles were chained to the bedpost. "What are you... trying to do? Get off!" the 'man' straddled him and Takaya's thoughts almost froze.

"Trying? I'm not 'trying' anything, and I don't believe I wish to get off." He smirked with a cruelty Takaya had never seen before not even on Naoe's face when he had really driven him into a corner. The man had long blond hair, and a build that was strangely similar to Naoe's. "What if I say no. what can you do if I take you here and now? Willful or not, you don't have much room to order around, seeing as you are the one chained and pinned. All you have is your voice and now even that is failing you." Planting a kiss on the reluctant Takaya's lips moving down the boy's neck, biting hard at times.

Takaya pushed down his yells he wouldn't give this freak the satisfaction of hearing him cry out however he still attempted to fight him off. "Stay away from me you freak!" he tossed and turned as much as possible. "Bastard I'm not mmm..." a gag was forced into his mouth in mid yell.

"Much better now you look like the perfect pet." Running his hands down the boys body and removed his boxers. There was a muffled scream in protest but the man ignored it. Without warning the man gripped Takaya's length and pressed one of his abnormally long nails down the side drawling blood and another muffled scream he laughed. "Bad toy, your supposed to like it." He scratched another mark into his victim.

Takaya's body was shacking with pain now, he felt like he would pass out from it, what little strength he had left was fading. 'Damn it get off me you fuck! Shit! That hurts! Naoe, please, Naoe!' he closed his eyes tightly and felt himself being turned around. 'He wouldn't! Ho, shit, get off!' He tensed up and found new strength in trying to get free he even pulled at the shackles and kicked outwards.

"Awhhh is my new little pet scared. Don't worry you tensing up is just more pleasurable for me Kagetora, because I get to fight for every inch inside of that tight entrance of yours." With that he jerked Takaya to his knees and with his wrists held captive by the chains his body was pulled into a vary painful position. Takaya let out a yell that almost sounded like a sob. At the first trust their was a louder sob, the pain was even worse that he had ever thought possible and continued until he felt himself go numb and his sob's quieted a bit. His tormentor was unhappy with this however and places his hands at Takaya's shoulder and began to scratch downward, blood fallowed and his hands crisscrossed in the center of his back and then continued to the boy's sides. Takaya screamed as the man released himself inside of him and was allowed to fall to the bed. "You really are a good fuck 'Lord Kagetora.'" He left the room and a bruised, beaten, violated, and bleeding mixed with things he'd rather not think about Takaya to lie in pain and tears. Only to return soon after . . .

* * *

Am i the only one who wants to cry at my own writing


	12. Chapter 12

wow its been a long time sorry for not getting this done sooner I've been busy. the usual i don't own MOB though i wish i did sometimes lol

* * *

Chapter 12

Suddenly Takaya was snapped back to reality, he was pail and sweating badly. Naoe's arms were around him and he was saying something the only word Takaya heard was love, he didn't feel like trying to figure it out so he just stayed there. Being held and holding the man back as if, if he were to let go he would have been swept away by the tides of his own sea of memories and swallowed whole again. "Naoe?" Almost an hour had passed. "You don't see me as a toy or a pet right?" 'I know you don't... but still. What if... I just need you to say it.'

Naoe paused, had he herd right. 'He is serious, a PET or TOY! Just what the fuck did that thing think he was doing to him. Kagetora's powers let me see it all. I'll never forgive him for treating MY Takaya like a plaything. I'm going to kill him, just wait and see.' "Takaya you should know that I do not. I consider you mine, that I will never lie about. However I could never refer to you, someone 'I' love as any type of toy or pet, an affectionate nickname is as far as I would go. You are something to be cherished and feared at the same time but you are you, nothing else." He knew that he was getting aggravated but after seeing Takaya's lower half in the light he felt a serge of emotions he had never felt in his entire lives. 'I knew he was tortured by the wounds on his back and stomach hell I had even known that he was over sensitive last night. But I had never imagined it was this bad.'

'Naoe's pissed, I've never seen him do something like this before. If that bastard was here Naoe would probably tare him a new one, and not in a good way. If I didn't feel like shit I'd love this, this guy is hardly ever angry at anything other than me. But he said he loved me, even if he is possessive he... wow the air is getting really thick. Why am I changing subjects in my own head.' "Hey, Naoe?"

"Hmmm, oh, what did you say?" 'Damn only three of those ideas will work if I wanna keep him alive long enough to torture again.'

"You look pissed." Takaya teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, really and here I thought I was the picture of happiness." He smiled, 'Is he trying to calm me down, or is he still cold. I can feel him shivering.' Again Naoe placed his head on the boys shoulder, lightly touching their bodies together.

"I'm hungry?" As if to emphasize the fact his stomach growled making the older man laugh.

"Anything else?" Naoe felt his heart lighten a bit knowing that Takaya was ok enough to need food.

"Uhhh, my ass hurts." At this Naoe was unable to hold back his laughter and fell over. "Hey what are you laughing about, your one of the causes!"

"Just one how many are there?" Corking an eyebrow, Naoe was still teasing.

"Well I lost count at... I just lost count."

Naoe's face instantly sobered. "I do hope your joking Takaya..."

"Of course I am Naoe, hell that guy was just as weirdly possessive as you are."

"And what do you mean by that?" Takaya shook a little again from the cold, so Naoe took the nearest cover and placed it over him.

"I couldn't see much but one time, a little wile before you guys saved me, there was another guy but the one who... well he didn't let the other guy near me that's all." He pulled the blankets over his head. 'Though he didn't mind violating every inch of me himself. What... is that? Heh thanks Naoe.'

Naoe had been behaving himself admirably but once he saw Takaya cover his head his need to comfort the boy took over. Naoe stroked his thigh lightly and for the first time there was nothing sexual in his mind as he touched his lord only the need to wipe the look of lost loneliness off him. Takaya hands were on his chest and his body was soon pressed close to Naoe's. 'I cannot tell him that I saw that memory, but thanks to it I now have your face you sick... you will not be forgiven. Ha, who am I to judge, I couldn't protect him when he needed me the most again.' Naoe's breath slowed becoming painful as he held back his tears. 'Why couldn't I keep him safe. I love him.' "So why couldn't I protect him"

Takaya flinched and Naoe realized he had said the last bit out loud. "Naoe what are you thinking about?"

He laughed bitterly. "How I couldn't help you once again when you needed it." The words left his lips laced with pain.

"Hmmm well then, why don't you just shut up, hold me, and let me forget about it?" Tightening his grip on the older mans arm.

"I think I can do that." Naoe smiled and reached around Takaya's body. 'Sometimes I wonder if you really are as strong as everyone says. I myself know you are the best of the best at some things but then again. I also know emotions are not one of them.' The boys heat surrounding him and the gentle breaths coming from the sleeping form of his love, caressing his exposed skin blocked out any of the possible cold. 'I wonder if he will remember he forgot to get dressed, hell he even forgot to eat... maybe I don't want to think about it.' He smiled softly. 'I would be nothing without you ma' lord.'

* * *

Ok its short but hey i like it hope you do too


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so i'm sorry for not updating sooner, i don't own MOB nor the characters their OOC a lot in my flick but hey who doesn't enjoy it?

* * *

Takaya awoke with two arms wrapped around his body and tried to shift earning a grunt in reply. "Naoe?"

"Mmm?" In truth Naoe had been awake for a few minutes but he didn't need to show that.

"I forgot to get dressed…" Takaya blushed pulling the covers up to his chest noticing that he was the only one still undressed.

"Mmmhmmm." Naoe knew acting out of it would piss off his lover.

"I'm going to bite you if you don't let me go." Takaya was getting annoyed that the older man wouldn't take his hints.

"I dare you." He smirked and looked into Takaya's eyes now startled at his sudden spurt of energy.

With the dare in place how could Takaya not take the bet, he wriggled downward just enough to nip at the sensitive stomach of the other man causing him to twitch and move his arms in an attempt to keep the boy away from his ticklish side. "Ha! That works on Yuzuru too!" Takaya moved quickly, blushing as he grabbed his boxers from the floor and letting a small whimper escape as he put on the shorts.

Naoe smiled, "You do that to Yuzuru? Should I be jealous?"

"No when he worries or hugs me and I can't get him off I bite him." Takaya shrugged and immediately sat down on the bed at the sudden pain that shot through his entire body. He felt rather than saw Naoe about to ask if he was alright and jumped back up. "Alright, since I'm tired of sitting, or rather laying around. Lets go out Naoe. It wont kill anyone or anything if I don't have complete bed rest besides, I'm tired of sleeping, and yes I realize that made no sense so stop chuckling." He glared at the man who attempted to stifle his laughter and reached down to pick up his dried blood covered pants. 'I guess I really did lose a lot of blood.' "I think I'm going to need some more clothes though I don't think Haruie thought ahead to bring me any yet, am I right?"

Naoe slowly moved off the bed contemplating what the teen could use, despite believe to the contrary, mainly from Chiaki, Naoe wasn't obsessive enough to steal clothing from his love. "I think some of my old clothing should fit you if not there are belts in the closet also, give me a moment to go look for something suitable." He stood and walked over to the storage place and pulled out a box, when he opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black v-cut sweater and handed them to the young lord, he could have sworn Takaya had a bit of lust in his eyes yet as quickly as it came, so it went. "What?"

The teen shook his head the image of Naoe in that outfit made Takaya feel a bit jealous that he never got to see to older man in his latter years. "They look like they should fit." he slipped the pants on first surprisingly they fit almost like a glove.

"A colleague bought them for me, they were too small on me I'm glad they do fit." The shirt proved to be more of a problem as Takaya pulled the garment over his head his back screamed in protest making Naoe have to help out, stepping back to appreciate the view Naoe noted that the v-neck showed just enough to tease the viewer of his teen counterpart but not enough to see any of the scratches save for the one behind his lovers ear. All in all, Naoe found himself wanting to undress the teen again and perform unspeakable acts until that neck was covered in his own marks. Apparently his other head liked that idea too, to bad Takaya wanted to leave. The monk barely heard the moan of pain but his mind registered Takaya about to fall over once again and he reached out to steady him.

Takaya's bodies energy drained, merely dressing himself was like fighting a spirit beast without the help of his powers. Pain spread throughout his body like a liquid fire with a vengeance, stopping immediately as Naoe took a hold of his frame. He felt something flutter inside his stomach and became determined not to become any weaker pushing himself upright and smiling he looked at the other man. "Ok, so fast movements are a bit of a no, no. easy enough." Hiding the blush with his bangs Takaya made his way to the hallway. "Naoe, you coming or not?" Takaya couldn't watch the play of emotions on his lovers face, first there was worry, then fear, then a mixture that he couldn't even put into words.

"Takaya are you,"

"Ready to go, duh I already said yes." Takaya's corner-phobia was setting in he hadn't missed that look that had passed over Naoe's face. 'I'm not going to stay here and be his fuck buddy whenever he wants just because I love him. Wait is that what he wants or what I want? Shit! I've got to get out of here Naoe's starting to effect my brain!'

Naoe was all to familiar with Kagetora's quick to change emotions but with Takaya he was becoming a bit unsettled. 'Wait, when did I start thinking of Kagetora and Takaya as two separate beings… humph, all of Takaya's insisting that he's not Kagetora must be getting to me.' Naoe moved swiftly knowing full well the upset teen would vary well leave without him, he grabbed his jacket and car keys before he left. 'It's strange that Takaya is still suffering waves of tiredness this badly, with all of the healings we've done he should have at least no longer had the scratches on his forearms. I don't know why but Takaya seems extremely frail as well… perhaps leaving so soon was a bad idea. But last night he wasn't nearly this bad, no matter how lost he seemed he was still in control, what happened between then and now that could have caused this change. Gods just thinking back to yesterday, Takaya was amazing.' Naoe smiled softly to himself going over the night before thinking of the passionate lover that lay beneath his masters exterior.

Takaya caught the smile before Naoe could hide it, "What is it?" The car pulled into the park and Takaya looked at the other man expectantly only to see him get out, he opened his door and chased after his companion. "Naoe! Answer me?"

"Last time I checked it was a park m' lord." He enjoyed his small victory when he heard Takaya huff behind him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant your smile in the car before you pulled in here you were nearly expressionless and then you just grinned?" Takaya leaned against a tree and stilled to show he was waiting for the answer.

Naoe stopped nearby the tree and turned around with a smile. "I was just thinking about you Takaya, about everything… Takaya what's wrong!?" The teen was slumped back against the foliage and practically cowering. Naoe ran to him picking him up from the ground so his wounds wouldn't become worse.

Takaya knew Naoe was there holding him tightly but he was unable to respond to the mans calls. Memories hit him like a wave crashing down, and built over his own past, all the memories still bound by Kagetora's, no 'his' power. Everything locked together all the missing pieces, even the ones he would rather have lived without. Just before Takaya felt the darkness of sleep consume him once again he had one thought that would never change, 'I love Nobutsuna Naoe, he is mine. He will always be the one I choose.'

* * *

So anyone wondering what poor Naoe is thinking wile Takaya is having his little enlightenment, better yet whats going on with all those mood changes and tired moments.

Again sorry its been so long, i've been really busy the past year.


	14. Chapter 14

So it has been a long wile sorry about that. I don't own MOB though i wish i did, sorry but i'm not gettin into the little voice this chapter. Just some good old Naoe and Takaya goodness.

* * *

Takaya had begun to shake violently as he hit the ground. Naoe all but ran to his side. 'I knew it was too soon. I should never have allowed him to leave the house!' Naoe pulled the trembling teen into his arms. "Takaya, Takaya its ok! I'm going to get you back to the car alright?" There was no movement to acknowledge that the teen had heard him not even the whimpers that he had gotten when Takaya had been remembering his time in captivity. As soon as the boy was in his arms however he let out a haunting scream and fainted. Naoe was beside himself on the walk back to the car. He should have said no to leaving the house. One night of acceptance and he turns into an unthinking imbecile! If Takaya was hurt in some way do to him… things would not go over well.

They got back to the car with only one major incident. Naoe felt a bit sorry leaving a police officer asleep in the park but it couldn't be helped. How could he explain that bloodcurdling scream wasn't because he was kidnapping the youth and he was actually helping him? Gently Naoe placed the teen into the passenger seat and rounded the vehicle to begin the long drive home. After a thorough berating on his part Naoe pulled into the parking lot. Takaya had begun to stir in his arms but not waken as he picked the boy up.

Takaya felt like he was floating but his eyes were so heavy. "Mmmnuhh, Naoe?" He felt the older man start as his back was moved into a painful angle. 'Not that I'm complaining about waking up in Naoe's arms.' A memory flashed through Takaya's mind, it was a battlefield. He remembered so much pain. 'Shit! Why do I have to remember that now!'

"Takaya?" He felt the young lords arms encircle his neck as he entered his home.

"How come no matter how hard I push you away you keep coming back?"

That was not one of the questions Naoe was expecting. Was this another test? "Because," he sighed, "because I love you."

As he was placed on the bed he pulled the elder down and overtop of him. "Naoe? What would you do… if I were to get my memories back? All of them, not just fighting."

"I don't know if I can answer that Lord Ka…"

"Takaya!" The teen interrupted hotly. Nearly laughing at the look of confusion that crossed Naoe's face. "It is my name Naoe. Ta. Ka. Ya. Not Kagetora!"

'That look, Kagetora? No Takaya. Wait did he just give me an actual order? He hasn't done that since before Minako. Gods that look in his eye's, he is so guarded just like how he once was. He's gone. My Takaya is gone.' As the realization hit him he started to pull away from his young lord only to find that the arms around his neck were not budging. 'I cannot do this, I will not see Takaya hurt. Kagetora maybe but not…' Any further thoughts that Naoe could have come up with were cut off as a feathery light kiss was placed to his lips. Naoe shuttered, "Takaya," the moan in his voice was unmistakable. Though whether it was from pain or pleasure he didn't know.

"Naoe, I have a question." Takaya's look of a beaten teen had returned full force and the older man felt his heart break. "Am I really so weak that anyone can have me? In the past those men from the… and that man now. Can't I save myself for just one person, like Haruie?" Takaya wasn't sure he could stand the expression on Naoe's face much longer. At first the blonds vary body screamed that he was suffering but after the kiss there was a bit of hope. Now Naoe's face was like a blank slate, the only reason Takaya was sure he was getting through to the man were his eyes. The lavender hue that they only seemed to take on when Naoe looked at him was there in full force. "Hell, like you even. Why is it that you care? I'm meaningless without my power, everyone says so. But you don't care. You have seen me at my weakest moments and you still care for me. You still stay with me knowing I'm tainted," he cringed when he said this. "Why Naoe?"

There was a long pause. Naoe watched as the broken look was replaced by fear on his lovers face. The elder could only guess as to what was going on in his young lords head. 'Is this real? Is Kag… no Takaya really trying to understand my feelings. Why I love him, there are so many reasons.' Naoe smiled and gave the lost looking youth another kiss. "Because, I love you. I can't explain it completely but I do. I've watched you for so long, seen how much you push yourself to help others and I've heard how much you hurt when you are alone. Why do you feel you have to suffer for others to be happy? Takaya when I look at you I just feel amazing. What else is needed?" Naoe lay himself over to the side and pulled his lover atop of him.

Tears were forming in his eyes, "but, I'm."

"You are Takaya. The most beautiful, powerful, and radiant person I have ever met."

"Naoe," he hushed as the older mans arms held him close. So this was Naoe. Not the insane and overbearing subordinate that seemed to pretty well shadow him, but the kind and loving man that he would have been if the lord had never spurned his advances. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Takaya lay his head down on the smirking mans chest and Naoe felt elated. As soon as he felt the teen fall into a slumber he kissed the boy's forehead. "I never will."

* * *

And a short chapter completed. I will be working non-stop tonight to add another soon.


	15. Chapter 15

See I told ya another one would be up soon. I don't own MOB.

* * *

Chapter 15

Haruie and Chiaki decided to return to Naoe's the next morning and the sight that greeted them was shocking. Naoe was wide awake and sitting up with his back against the headboard of his bed. Now this would have been a normal sight for the two of them if not for the form of their young lord laying in-between his vassals legs and nibbling at the older mans shirt in his sleep. Haruie knew all to well of Takaya's nightly habits of chewing on his pillows because of her frequent talks with Maya. She never expected however to see it first hand and certainly never in the position he was in now.

Naoe looked up from said lord when he finally noticed his guests. "Try not to speak too loudly. I just got him back to sleep since his last nightmare." There was something different about Naoe and both of his fellow Uesugi's could see it. "I also have a detailed description of the leader of the group that kidnapped Takaya so…"

In a hushed whisper Haruie cut him off. "What the hell is going on here! If Kagetora wasn't sleeping. Naoe what is going on, are you sure that is a good position to be in considering who is on top of you?"

"Honestly, I wasn't the one to fall asleep on me," he shrugged. "As for the position it is quite comfortable. Now as to what is going on I haven't a clue and I decided to give up on figuring it out years ago. Any other questions?" Naoe knew he was smirking as Haruie was standing there speechless but he did his best to look nonchalant.

Chiaki was the one to save the day. "So our fears were correct about the shackles, they're cursed Naoe and it's a nasty one at that. Kagetora hasn't felt the worse of what is going to happen to him. You have probably already noticed the fatigue, and the reason all of our healings wouldn't work is because of the after effects of the spell. Even that isn't the half of it, there is a cruse in removing the shackles as well. It'll drive the wearer into a suicidal madness. They were designed so that in the event the prisoner escaped that captive wouldn't live long afterwards. The jest of it is that you need to watch him carefully Naoe. Any signs of depression aside from the normal him could be the curse taking effect." Chiaki stood there a moment allowing what he said to filter in and then smirked toward his fellow warrior. "On a lighter note, it's about fucking time you two got off your high-horses, petty who has the worst life bull shit and realized that you both love as well as need each other. So did you just warp an innocent child," he laughed at the glare he received from both of his allies, "or did Kagetora get his memories back?"

"That is a lot to process I will have to keep a vary close eye on him, though I don't believe Takaya will appreciate round-the-clock surveillance." Naoe had to suppress a shudder as Takaya's teeth grazed a particularly sensitive piece of flesh under his shirt then ceased his gentle exploration. "As for your question on his memories. I believe he has regained them. Last night he gave me one of Kagetora's old leave and let me die tests." His voice may have sounded calm but his mind was reeling, stuck on one word. 'Suicidal! Kagetora has already shown that he is more than capable of taking his own life and Takaya is so easy to harm if you use the right words. Gods just once can't something go right for him.' The thought of losing Takaya made Naoe's stomach churn, even if he could find his lord again they had just begun their new relationship. He wasn't bound to the boy with chains of hatred mixed with a corrupted form of love any longer, but he felt as if he was bound even tighter to the young lord now that his feelings were returned. "What can we do about it?" His heart hadn't felt this way in a wile.

"Well it's a good thing we're out of school for summer break this is going to be one long week. Naoe, even at the best of times Yuzuru and you are the only ones out of our group Takaya really allows near. Yuzuru told Maya that Takaya wanted to hang out with him alone for a week or two. So it will be Takaya's choice who plays babysitter but it needs to be a week before Kagetora,"

"Takaya."

"What?" The other two possessors said in unison.

"Kagetora, he wishes to be called Takaya from now on and it was an order."

"Ok, back to what I was saying. Takaya will need a week for the curse to weaken enough to break. All we have to do is keep him alive long enough for him to break it."

with all the sounds going on around him Takaya awoke barely opening his eyes to take in his surroundings, the pain in his back had returned and not even Naoe's touch could make it better. Even his wrists began to burn with a vengeance, he was about to tell Naoe about the pain when he noticed their guests his comfort level dropped immediately. 'This is bad. Well they would have found out sooner or later but fuck! Please Naoe, I don't care about later on but right now I can't deal with those two. Please make them leave soon.'

Naoe felt Takaya shudder in his arms and could have sworn that he had felt a rush of pain. "In any case, why don't you two let me be the one to ask him who he wants to stay with?" Naoe placed a hand over Takaya's eyes making it look like he was pushing a few strands of hair but he was actually conveying that their guests hadn't realized he was awake. He carefully started to move the boy off of him, pretending that he was still asleep and stood up blocking his 'guests' view of the teen. For some reason he got the feeling that Chiaki and Haruie were part of the cause of Takaya's discomfort. 'It's time for them to leave I need to see why Takaya was in pain.' Naoe stretched. "he is still in and out of it though."

"And that my dear Chiaki is Naoe's not so subtle way of saying get the hell out of my house you have pissed me off without meaning too. Come on we'll be going now. Naoe, please just watch over him ok?" Haruie waited for a nod before fallowing after Chiaki and out the door.

* * *

Cue the creepy music. I wonder what's going to happen... I really do I had this story already written but I didn't like the ending so I decided to add more. More coming up soon I'm still wide awake for some reason. I hope you all like.


	16. Chapter 16

Woot! One more. hmmm now to continue or not...

This chapter gets a bit dark, don't like? Don't read then please.

I don't own MOB

* * *

Chapter 16

Naoe waited for the main rooms door to close before returning to his bedroom. "How much did you hear?"

"Hear of what?" Takaya raised his head.

'Good he was only shuddering in pain, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him though.' Naoe sighed and moved closer. "Never mind, were you in pain just then?" The teen nodded and wouldn't meet Naoe's eyes. 'Did Takaya just blush?' Naoe mentally slapped himself before his mind could pursue other ways of making his lover blush more. He reached out his hand and stroked the auburn locks only to have the boy nuzzle his hand. Naoe was beginning to think he was going to have to actually start slapping himself to keep from molesting the teen. 'I wonder if he even knows what he does to me.'

Takaya bit back a moan, why was his body so sensitive. One little touch to his face and he was all but writhing. 'I don't get it.' Takaya's eyes opened wide and he looked up at Naoe. 'Hey the pain is gone!' It took him a couple of moments to process that Naoe was looking at him like he was lunch. "Naoe?" Takaya could almost see whatever internal struggle the older man had been having come to an end as he was suddenly being kissed for all he was worth.

Air, breaking apart for air would be wise. Naoe had been doing his best to behave himself and then Takaya had to turned to him with that look. That wide-eyed I'm amazed by you look, and he even responded to the kiss! "Yes, my love?" Shock was a good way to describe what he felt now. 'Well shit, I called him love out loud. I wonder if I really made him mad.'

'Love, did he just call me love.' Takaya had to struggle to keep his face in a frown. 'I can't laugh! I want to enjoy this.' With that said he pulled the older man down. "I said I love you and I meant it, call me what you like in private. However, if you call me 'love' in public I will kill you. Got it?" His serious tone was murdered by the playful smirk.

"Completely and utterly understood my love." Naoe pinned his lover to the bed.

'Oh! This could be bad, he's talking in that voice again. You know, I really should feel frightened right now. I mean this is going way to fast, but it's fun.' Takaya laughed as Naoe found his ticklish spot on his leg.

"Takaya, may I take you and make you mine all over again?" Beneath him he felt the teen shudder.

"Think you can Naoe?" He tested the older mans hold and found it lacking so without further notice and a bit of effort on his part he pushed Naoe off and stood from the bed. "I guess that would be a no. I'm going to take a shower." Takaya stretched as much as his body would let him and walked towards the bathroom. 'Lets see just how much you want me to be yours again.' He closed the door behind him leaving a small notch open to look out. 'Did I really just think that?' Naoe looked dazed on the bed. 'Right, shower. Sounds good to me.'

With that he began stripping himself slowly, the wounds may be sealed but they still hurt like hell. Takaya couldn't resist looking into the mirror, his auburn hair looked tussled and his eyes still had some of their mischievous light to them. He had to smile faintly, at least until he went lower. He could see the scratch that was right behind his ear and the beginnings of the scratches on his back. There was a rather special mark left by Naoe right over his left nipple that he had to chuckle at. Then he came to his stomach, Takaya winced at the injuries he saw there. 'That guy had sharp nails, what'd he do file them or something.' Takaya decided he didn't even want to look at the rest of himself, he didn't need to see the marks to know they were there. The pain was returning with a vengeance and he found himself happy that he hadn't allowed Naoe to go any further. His body chose then to remind him just how deeply he was injured. ' Stop it! Just stop thinking about it!' He turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm, it felt good to be able to clean himself. He'd enjoyed the wipe down Naoe had given him but nothing beat a good shower. He always felt truly clean when he had a good shower, even more so now.

"'You know, you're nothing more than a burden. Always needing saving.'" That creepy voice was back, why was he the only one who heard it. "'You're useless and pathetic. Not good for anything accept being a good toy.'"

'What the hell! That's not true!' Takaya whimpered and fell back against the wall, his wounds forgotten for the moment.

The voice sounded almost giddy at the teens reaction. "'Oh, yes it is. Your nothing more than a good,'"

'Shut up!' Takaya interrupted. "That's, that's not true.' His body fell to the floor.

The more Takaya hurt, the stronger the voice became. "'You always have been a useless good for nothing.'"

"Your wrong. Naoe." Takaya whimpered once again. He noticed the absence of water and presence of strong arms.

"Takaya, are you back with me?" His face was a picture of worry.

"Naoe," The teens voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"What happened?"

"I just…its nothing."

"It is not nothing Takaya! You were in pain, in here. What happened?"

"I'm seriously fucked up Naoe." 'Totally fucking screwed!' Takaya pushed himself up with the aid of the wall and his lover. "You're getting soaked…" He trembled against the older man. Only to grasp that he was still vary much nude, if one could die of embarrassment he should already be dead.

"'Awhh how pathetic.'" The voice laughed in the back of his mind.

'Shut up!'

Naoe stood up an wrapped the towel he had grabbed around the teen. "Yes I seem to be a bit waterlogged." 'I know I heard him whimper my name,' Naoe sighed. 'I have to tell him now before this gets too bad and he wont listen.' Naoe didn't wait to be told to get out he secured the towel and picked up the teen who shouted in surprise but made no real moves to fight him. When he sat the teen down onto the bed he had to smile at the blush his lover was sporting. "Takaya I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure your going to like it. As a matter of fact I know you will not like it."

The young lord bit his lip, just a moment ago Naoe had been acting childish but now he looked so serious. "What's on your mind Naoe?" He grinned trying to look like he didn't care what his lover had to tell him.

"'The great Takaya Ougi scared of his vassal telling him that he's no longer interested. Why don't you just leave and save him the trouble.'" Now the voice sounded a bit desperate.

The words however had hit their mark and Takaya found himself standing to leave. Only to be pulled back down to the bed resting snuggly against Naoe's chest. "I'm not sure exactly how to explain it but you remember when you were having that flash back about three days ago?" Takaya nodded tensely. "Somehow you allowed me to see it with you." Takaya let out a half sob of pain causing Naoe to hold him closer. "I am not going to tell you to forget it, I know it isn't that simple. But please do not forget that I love you. I was vary proud of how hard you fought the entire time Takaya." The elder held the youth tighter as his lover gripped his wrists.

Naoe knew he couldn't stop no matter how pale the teen had gone. "That isn't even the worst of it. When Chiaki and Haruie came over earlier it wasn't only because they wanted to check on you they also came to tell me what type of curse was on the shackles. That piece of shit used a cowardly way of hurting you. The reason you haven't been healing well is because of that curse, and if we're not careful it could vary well drive you to suicide. I'm not sure how but that is what the curse is supposed to do." Naoe inhaled deeply. He had told his lover everything and now he closed his eyes and waited for the outburst. If there was still a chance that Takaya would stay with him he had just blown it.

* * *

Dun dun dun. So how will Takaya take this new turn of events? Will he be mad Naoe kept things from him? Or...

Heh heh heh. guess you'll have to wait for the next chapy yay.


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter down, the characters are quite a bit out of character but i hope you enjoy. Hope you like a little lemon.

* * *

Chapter 17

Naoe opened his eyes when no outburst came, the pained expression stole his breath.

'So that's what has been going on in my head, this curse gives you like a second voice in your head. Like its not crowded enough in my head. The curse itself drives the person insane… I guess that explains him not wanting to tell me about it.' "Naoe, I think the curse gives you like a mental suggestion on what to do. It's like having a whole other mind but it knows things." Takaya shook but he didn't pull away from Naoe. 'I wish he would have told me about the vision though.' Takaya bit his lower lip once again his mind raced with implications. 'He saw, he actually saw what happened. How weak I was.' "Naoe."

"Yes?"

"I'm, I'm sorry. You. I wish you hadn't. I'm sorry." In his ramblings Takaya failed to see Naoe moving closer to his body it was only when his body met with the cold headboard that he was driven out of his thoughts. "What the fuck!"

Naoe smiled. "What's the matter?"

"That was cold you bastard!" Takaya struggled lightly attempting to get away from the cold headboard. When he realized just moving his upper body wouldn't budge the man he started to move his leg, only to rub against Naoe's lower body. Suddenly his body didn't feel so cold. Takaya knew he was blushing profusely as he was carefully pulled downward to the bed again. "Naoe."

He ran his hand down the teens side stopping only when he reached the towel. "Yes, Takaya?" He kissed the boys chest lightly making sure not to aggravate any wounds.

"How can you still want me? If you saw that,"

Narrowing his eye's Naoe forced Takaya to look at him, the look on his face only softening when their eye's met. "Takaya."

"'You know he thinks your discussing right? He still wants you because it's all he has known for too long. You're used but that's ok for him.'" The voice was distant now but the words still cut like knives. Even knowing it was false, it hurt.

"I don't know how many times you need me to say it but I love you, Takaya. I'll keep saying it until you believe me. As for what I saw, I saw you fight with everything you had and I saw you never give in until you were alone, where many would have given in the first sign of imprisonment."

"'Tell him to shut up! He is lying and you know it.'" The voice was even smaller now.

'Whatever you are, you're wrong. Naoe wouldn't lye to me. Not about something like this.' He could hear slight bits of the voice still but it was to far away to understand.

"Takaya, is it alright for me to continue?" Naoe couldn't hold back the grin as his lover blushed and nodded now seeing that somehow he had missed the other man's undressing. Naoe began to kiss up the teen's body pausing over his mark on the teens chest before kissing him full on the lips. Looking into the youths eye's to be sure he had a captive audience he started working his way down again. Takaya pursed his lips tightly to keep himself from calling out. Naoe was proud to say he had been able to heal that one spacific part of Takaya's over the course of the last few days. If nothing else 'that' pain was gone. It didn't hurt that he could pleasure his lover without fear of harming him again. When Naoe gave the tip of Takaya's shaft a tentative touch the youth looked at him sharply. Naoe felt himself smile as he traced the organ with his tongue a promise of what was to come and Takaya let a soft sigh convey what he wanted and Naoe took him in. The older man was only spurred on as he heard his name falling from those soft lips.

When Takaya finally did come he felt like it had been drawn out for as long as he could last, the young lord shook as his body burnt with pleasure. "Naoe, fuck! You did that on purpose didn't you?" He felt rather than saw his lover move next to him and hold him close enough to feel just how much Naoe had enjoyed it as well. Takaya bit his lip, 'I don't know how to do this. I guess if I do it wrong Naoe will tell me.' Takaya took one last steadying breath and straddled the other possessor's hips and almost laughed at the startled look his actions caused. Takaya did what came natural starting from Naoe's neck he gave a kiss here, a suck there, and a lick everywhere he could. Before he knew it he was to the elders hips. 'Shit, that was inside me. But it hardly hurt at all?' He blushed at his own thought process.

Naoe groaned at the exquisite torture, locking gases with the contemplative lords. "You don't have too."

Takaya shrugged and smiled, "want too." He held Naoe's gaze as he gave the tip a curious lick. The taste was bitter, nothing to write home about but not as unpleasant as he was expecting. He decided to be a bit bolder and allowed his lips to part encircling the pulsing organ. 'Hn, soft.' Takaya gave a few more teasing licks all the wile watching his vassals face to see if he was doing things right. Naoe's breath increased and he took that as a sign to continue, as soon as Naoe's tip hit the back of Takaya's throat he tossed his head backwards and placed a hand against the boys head. Takaya knew enough not to go any further and began to pull back slightly only to duplicate his previous actions. Naoe was speaking to him but he was too engrossed in the man's body's reactions. The hand entangled in his hair pulled then and Takaya was forced to move his head away just as Naoe came, Takaya felt a bit embarrassed that he didn't do what Naoe had done for him. He watched as the older man used his undershirt to clean himself.

Naoe watched as Takaya yawned and pulled the boy close and kissed his neck. "Takaya, I love you. How about we get some rest?"

"Don't treat me like a kid Naoe!" Too bad his body chose that point in time to lose all of his strength. "I'm not," yawn, "tired, its that," longer yawn, "curse. Bloody curse," the teen sighed, "oh hell! Goodnight damn it!" He snuggled tighter into Naoe and cursed again before falling into oblivion.

Naoe had to grin. He had won an argument before it even started, gotten a great blow-job and still wanted more. 'It's true what they say, once you've let something out of its cage it is hard to get it back in.' He was about to fallow Takaya's lead when he felt the body below him thrust forward and tremors wracked through the teen's body as he shook his head no. How many times had Naoe seen this recently, it wasn't so much the look of pain that got him but the sounds his love made. Little moans of pain, Takaya woke with a start and hugged Naoe's arm tightly. "Are you,"

"Don't ask stupid questions Naoe. No I am not fucking ok." He relaxed slightly when he felt Naoe's skilled hand rub down his side. "How do I know what is real Naoe?" If that damn nightmare was going to keep bothering him he would just have to talk about it.

"What do you mean what is real?"

"I mean, is this real? Or is that dream real. That voice in my head, is it mine or the curses? I don't know what to believe." This newest dream had gotten to him, and that little voice telling him he was getting what he deserved. 'I know Naoe would never do what that guy did, sure he will make love to me but he wouldn't do that. Gods I sound pathetic. Maybe I should just go away, it would be so much easier to just disappear.' Takaya paused at his own thought process. He'd thought like that before but never so strongly. 'Fuck,'

Takaya sat there lost to his own thoughts and Naoe contemplated how to answer. "I believe that true pain can be felt in both dreams in reality." Naoe pulled the youths face up too look at him. "But the best way to know the difference is to feel. In dreams you may feel your surroundings a little but not enough to really feel it. You can't feel the touch of another nor can you share your dream with someone else. Where as when you're awake you can feel the warmth of another's touch and the cold of a room when your alone. I believe those are the differences between dreams and reality." He watched his lovers eyes dull a bit but was happy to note that the haunted look was slowly going away.

"That, was cheesy Naoe." Takaya smiled playfully, sometimes he guessed he needed to hear something stupid. 'Though I'm not gonna tell him that.'

* * *

So here is the point that I've reached. I can't figure out what to do from here, but if I get a few reviews I believe I could be inspired.

By the way i don't believe i have thanked everyone who has been reading my story. So thank you vary much!


	18. Chapter 18

Awh no reviews yet. Ah well here is the next chapter. Me no own MOB

* * *

Chapter 18

Things were going according to plan, the Uesugi fools were too caught up in their fallen leader. Soon enough the curse would activate, that boy should have no choice but to take his own life. The blond knew he had broken him, the great Kagetora Uesugi. Their new master said it couldn't be done so easily but the master didn't know how much… well that was for a different time. He wondered if the warriors would want revenge, icy blue eyes twinkled in barely suppressed anticipation. It had been years since he had been able to enjoy himself this much. Too bad his long lost friend wasn't there to enjoy his triumph with him. 'That traitor,' in his mind that traitor deserved everything he got…

* * *

Takaya fell asleep soon after their conversation came to an end. Was it just him or did his body feel like it was getting weaker. Grumbling that Naoe was worrying over nothing when the older man busied himself around the room. Obviously things were fine even if he did feel like he'd been run ragged, Takaya blamed it on activates and stress.

Naoe finally decided that things were about as clean as he could make them without actually leaving the room. He was furious, just knowing that Takaya was in so much pain angered him. But, to know how hard it was for his lover to decipher what was real all because he failed as a protector. 'If anyone deserves to be tormented it's me.' Naoe walked over and lightly traced the youths lower lip. "I am so sorry, I wasn't there for you when you needed me again Takaya. But I'll do my best not to screw up again." Naoe couldn't resist the urge to kiss the boy as the sleeping teen lent toward his fingers. "Rest well." Naoe pulled back the blankets a bit and began a small chant of a healing spell, feeling a bit relieved when the scratches on his lovers back started to turn from scabs to a more flesh like tone. He sighed, what should have only taken hours at the most had taken six almost seven days to heal. The scars would have to wait a wile longer for now he was content to pull his lover close to him and laugh when he received a lick for his troubles, soon drifting off himself.

He awoke the next morning with a feeling of déjà vu. Soon he figured out why, Chiaki was there with Haruie and they both had smirks on their faces. Doing a quick check Naoe was proud that he had decided that sleep pants were in order before he fell asleep as well. Of course their guests only saw the twos bare tops.

Chiaki stepped forward, "Are we interrupting? I mean Haruie and I can come back. It's not like we have to do anything too important. Nothing like removing a curse that could kill a certain someone if not removed. A few more days ought to be fine."

"Shut up Chiaki, some of us are trying to sleep." Takaya buried his face into the pillow but not before he heard Haruie snicker which meant that she had seen his blush.

"Sleep, huh? Is that what they're calling it now days." Haruie pulled at the blanket and was disappointed to find that they both had bottoms on. "Darn Nagahide looks like I owe you twenty."

Both occupants in the bed looked up and flushed with that one. "Haruie!"

Haruie had the decency to look guilty but not embarrassed, Chiaki on the other hand stood there laughing hysterically. Takaya pushed up about to give the tamer a piece of his mind when his limbs grew heavy and he fell back to the bed. "Shit!"

"Try to conserve your energy Takaya. Seriously you're going to need it, I'll give you a free shot later." No one in the room was expecting that reaction from the warrior. "What? If he kills himself trying to kill me I'm going to have to take up his slack!"

Haruie shared a knowing smirk with Naoe and Takaya just looked away. Slowly Takaya forced himself to sit upright on the bed. "So how are we doing this?"

Haruie took a step forward and ran an assessing eye over her superior. "You are going to sit back and trust us."

Takaya smirked. "That an order?"

"Take it how you want to Takaya, just take it in a way that you'll just relax for us." Haruie smiled and gave the teen a hug just happy that he had gotten so much better in so little time.

"All right," Chiaki said. "Since I don't think any of us want to make a mistake we're all going to eat first. Takaya there is a rather worried friend of yours in the kitchen making us all food."

"Yuzuru! Shit, how did I forget. Naoe didn't you say he'd stopped by?"

The older man nodded and watch perplexed as the young lord jumped out of the bed and left the room in a flash. "Didn't he just?"

"The curse is taking effect, like I said sudden bouts of fatigue. He should be able to get over them pretty quickly its just they'll start getting closer as the curse intensifies."

"But you said,"

"I said watch him the curse tries to drive its wearer to suicide but it is still the curse itself that kills Naoe." Chiaki walked from the room leaving Haruie to explain everything. Smiling as he saw the two in the kitchen, but he wiped it off as soon as he joined them. "What's cooking?"

Yuzuru looked up, "Hey, Chiaki, I was just finishing up. Its steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. Sorry I didn't have much else." He smiled and laughed as Takaya started to down the food. "You eat like you haven't had anything in days Takaya." Yuzuru narrowed his eyes a bit when he saw the concern on Chiaki's face.

"Meh, I'm just hungry. Aren't you going to eat?" He was pleased when his friend made himself some food as well and sat with him, sparing a glance toward Chiaki than to the food Takaya raised his eyebrow. Smirking Chiaki grabbed some food also.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Feel free to comment away i'll do my best to fix things around.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own MOB and I'm pretty sure if I did I would be shot.

* * *

Haruie looked at her old friend with sorrow. "Naoe you have to use a barrier spell to hold Takaya wile Nagahide and I remove the curse. Yuzuru wants to hang out just incase he is needed. It's not going to be easy… the curse needs to be broken in three segments. The first is where you will have to do the binging because we will literally have to drawl it out by making Takaya's original energy stronger. The risks are we overload him and hurt him bad."

"Thus the binding, to keep him from being overpowered." Naoe watched as his companion let out a large sigh. "What, were you expecting me not to understand. But I don't get why Nagahide isn't doing it, power wise he is stronger than I."

"That's exactly why we need him sending power with me. We're going to be exhausted when we are done and there is still two more removals. The second part your going to have to release the binding and pull the energies back out leaving only Takaya's behind. Simple enough." Naoe nodded and looked at her expectantly. Haruie knew she was going to hate this one. "Third, you are going to have too," she breathed in slowly. "Bind him again and keep him basically 'shut off' for twenty-four hours. He can't touch his own powers at all, Naoe, and you can't heal him again tonight either."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Why had she agreed to be the one to tell Naoe. "Well, His wounds. They'll come back over the day. Every one of them that he received, since the shackles were tied to his body's energy." At Naoe's confused look she felt a little bristled. "Have you even checked your messages lately? Don't answer that look says it all. Wile Nagahide was reading the shackles we found that they were specifically made for possessors. They seal your abilities, it's a wonder Takaya was able to call out to you when he was hurt. In order to seal you they need to be bound to your power, to use your own power against you. I think it worked to Takaya's favor that his energy was so conflicted between well for lack of better words him and Kagetora. They were binding Kagetora's power, not Takaya's ever changing power. His body used his power before his mind could think and the sealing spell could activate."

Naoe digested the information with a look of horror across his face. "And I cannot heal him for twenty-four hours why?"

"The curse will reactivate." Haruie looked away from the torn man below her. "If there were any other way, Naoe, we would do it. Short of finding the one who bound him; which we have been trying to do. This is the only way to help him." She felt her heart breaking again at the mere thought of seeing Takaya in so much pain again and knew Naoe felt that tripled.

"We need to tell him…" Naoe couldn't breath properly, in order to save his lord he would once again have to hurt him in an unimaginable way. "I would almost say it would be better to let him die and to just find his reincarnation."

"Naoe! You know he wouldn't want that." When the man nodded faintly Haruie stood to leave. "I'll meet you outside. We've got till six before we have to start the removal. We figured that he should be well enough to enjoy a little company." Just before she opened the door. "If it makes you feel any better six tomorrow you can heal him completely." With that she left and went out to see the others.

Naoe waited for the door to close before whispering in a choked sob. "You didn't see his injuries." It took quite a bit to get up and out of the bed and compose himself to get dressed. That's when he saw one of his ties on the floor he picked it up and noticed a small trace of blood and clutched the tie to his chest. 'Takaya, I don't think I can see you put through that again.'

"Hey, Naoe, what's taking you so long? Zuru and I have already finished eating." Takaya opened the door to the bedroom just in time to see the other man looking broken. He quickly moved inside and walked over to his lover and place a hand on his shoulder. "Naoe, what happened?"

Naoe pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "I do not wish to hurt you Takaya."

"Naoe?" He struggled with the hold trying to break free to see Naoe's face. "You're kind of freaking me out here." Takaya trembled as he recalled a nightmare that had started off rather similar. He bit his lip and shook his head, 'Naoe wont hurt me.' Wrapping his arms around the older man Takaya waited.

"Takaya."

"The others are waiting on you, Naoe. Yuzuru says he might stay a wile but he wanted to talk with you." He looked down to the object Naoe had been holding so tightly. "It that the tie that," he blushed, "you know?"

Naoe was unable to stop the smile that came fourth. "I haven't a clue what you are speaking about. Care to elaborate?"

Takaya opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shifted to the side then looked back at Naoe sharply. "Don't change the subject! What just happened?"

'That is my Takaya, just slow enough to do something cute but not enough to forget the important things.' Naoe looked into his lovers eyes, the emerald orbs held a joy he knew he'd be taking away soon. "Takaya, there is something you need to know but for now let's just go in there and enjoy the company. Wasn't it you who said you were starting to feel kept?" His lover kept a skeptical look on his face but nodded and walked out of the room with Naoe in toe.

* * *

Miai43: Please don't kill me.

Takaya: Killing you would be kind! Why do I have to suffer huh?

Miai43: Um because you've got that whole victom thing going for ya? *Naoe walks in and summons an ecorcism orb* Oops g2g! Please review folks!


	20. Chapter 20

I have been on a typing spree. so i hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

The day itself seemed to last forever, Takaya was exhausted but he'd had fun. Who would have thought a movie marathon at Naoe's could have been that great. "Hey, sis, what are you up too?"

Haruie looked up from the fridge with a smirk and showed Takaya the sake. "Shhh, you want Naoe to hear?" Takaya smiled warmly and shook his head no. "Ok then. Lets get hammered!"

Takaya actually grinned. "You know, for once I really don't want it. You go ahead though." with that he left the kitchen and went back to the main room only to laugh at one of the television programs.

Haruie stood for a moment replacing the sake back into the fridge. 'He hasn't changed much, Kagetora never wanted to drink with me when he felt things were off either.' As she closed the fridge she saw a black suit in front of her. "Heh, Naoe, how long have you been there eh?"

Naoe attempted for a stern look. "Long enough. Haruie you should not condone underage drinking."

"Please. Admit it you would have let him drink it." She laughed.

"Let who, drink what?" The soft voice came from the entrance to the kitchen, when the two occupants looked up they saw Yuzuru smiling.

"That's my cue to leave. Have fun Naoe." Haruie dodged her way out of the kitchen.

"Naoe I wanted to talk to you." Yuzuru walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and leaned on the far counter. "Chiaki told me about the curse and what you guys were going to have to do." He watched as Naoe cringed. 'At least I know he cares.' Yuzuru looked at Naoe and waited for him to make eye contact. "I also know what happened, it's kind of obvious. Takaya wouldn't even punch my arm earlier wile we were eating. He leans against you though so I figure that's got to count for something. Naoe, I know you and Kagetora had something in the past but I'm not sure what it was. But since you guys came along I've seen Takaya in some pretty rough places usually because of something you've said or done." He was doing his best to look confident, Takaya was always there for him and he had to make sure Naoe understood just how important his friend was. It didn't matter if in the past Takaya was actually Kagetora, he was Takaya now. Yuzuru's best friend, the one who had taken care of his sister when his drunk of a father turned into a real monster. Who got into fights constantly to keep his friends out of trouble. "Now I've seen you be there for him when he well and truly needed it and I want to know. Are you just going to toss him out once you're done? Because if so, I won't allow it. I'm not a possessor but I am Takaya's friend, he has hurt so much for so many people I won't let you hurt him like that."

Naoe was actually impressed, Yuzuru only fought when he was under possession. "What if I were to say that I'm with him for the very long term?"

Yuzuru smiled. "Then I'd say good luck. Takaya deserves someone who'll work for him and from what I've seen you will. I kind of just wanted to see how you would take it if I questioned your loyalties. Please take care of Takaya."

Haruie's voice came out in a frantic call. "Takaya!"

Naoe ran out of the room just in time to see Chiaki lifting his lover up. Takaya was shivering and white as a sheet.

"I was wrong we don't have till six Naoe." The younger vassal looked into the protectors eyes. "You want to tell him or do you want me too?"

"I'll tell him, do you two need to get anything?" When his friend shook his head no he accepted the limp form that was his lover and walked toward the bedroom. "Haruie, can you?"

"Yuzuru, yeah I've got him. Told him it was going to get worse before it got better." She made her way to the other ghostly teen and sat him down on the couch.

Whatever else was done Naoe didn't know because they were in the room. "Takaya, can you hear me?" The teen's teeth chattered as he shook his head yes. "We're going to have to start this a little early. I need to tell you how the spell is going to work love. It's broken down into three parts, the first I'm going to have to bind you with an enchantment to the bed then Haruie and Nagahide will poor their power into you burning away the curse on your body. Understand?" Takaya looked a bit worried but shook his head yes. "the second part is I will remove the seal binding you and making you motionless and pull their energy out of you." Another nod. "The last part of the spell is the worst, I'll have to bind your power away from your access."

In a whispered voice Takaya smiled tenderly. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"The binding will last twenty-four hours and in that time I can't use my powers to help you. Over the course of those hours you'll be," Naoe had to pause and hold his lovers body close. "You will have to go through all of the injuries you sustained since the shackles were bound to you. All of your wounds will reopen and I can't do anything about them for that day."

Takaya winced. "I had to open my big mouth huh? Can I take pain meds? Maybe you can just put me to sleep with the binding."

Chiaki walked in just in time to hear Takaya's suggestions. "Yes to the medicine, no to the sleep spell. Any energy he uses has a chance of reactivating the spell, we're pushing it with the power binding but you could use your powers not thinking if we're not careful."

"Admit it Chiaki, you just want to see me squirm." Takaya tried to make it a joke but it sounded more like a cornered animal.

"It'll be over sooner than you think Takaya. We'll do our best to make things easy on you. Ok?" When all he received was a blank stare he moved back to the door. "I'll get Haruie and we'll get started."

Takaya looked up to Naoe with the face only a shell-shocked teen could muster. "I really don't get a say in this do I?"

Naoe sighed and brushed back his lovers hair. "You get a choice Takaya. But,"

"It's not really a choice. It's die or suffer. I won't hurt someone because I'm a coward. I really don't want to feel all of that again Naoe." Takaya curled into himself and almost looked like he was in a fetal position. He felt Naoe kiss his head and slowly coax him out of that position. "Let's just get it over with please." Takaya knew it sounded like a whimper but he didn't care. "You buddy, when this is over were going to have a talk about keeping things from me. Every time you do things go bad for me."

Naoe knew he was just talking to make himself feel better but the words cut like knives into his flesh. "I love you."

Takaya started to hear the little background voice getting stronger so he gripped the older mans shirt and pulled him down. "I love you too, now tell those idiots to get in here!" Haruie came in first fallowed by Chiaki and Yuzuru. "Ok so how are we doing this guys?"

"Just lay back and get as comfortable as you can Takaya." Naoe wanted to hold the boy close and tell everyone to get out. He looked toward his fellow warriors, "Ready?" and back to his lover who nodded. "Ok let's get this done." Naoe stood making sure to rub his hand comfortingly over the boys side. Yuzuru stood off to the side of the room wile Naoe stood to the right side of the bed by far the closest to the teen. Haruie was on the left wile Chiaki was at the foot of the bed.

Takaya laughed. "It looks like you all are about to kill me and your blocking my escape routs." They spared a smile at him and Takaya locked eyes with Naoe. With a brief nod Takaya kept his eyes on the dirty-blond.

"Bind!" Naoe kept his focuses on the spell but his eyes on the teen. Haruie was the first to drop as her power was exhausted and Takaya began making small noises in the back of his throat. His eyes shined in pain, Chiaki didn't let up though he kept pushing his energy until Naoe felt the power push against his shields. "Ok!" With that the other man fell only to be pulled to the side and out of the way by Yuzuru who had done the same thing for Haruie.

Naoe took a deep breath and released the seal watching in almost wonder as the purple flame seemed to burn away black smudges. He pulled away the excess energy away and sent it back to its rightful owners. Takaya's body was all but writhing on the bed and Naoe pulled together for the last part of the spell. "Power Bind!" Naoe could feel the spell take hold of his lover, all that energy usually pouring out of the boy stopped and so did his trembling. "Takaya?"

* * *

0.0 Why did his body stop moving huh? Comment and the next one will be up to find out ^.-

By the way, thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! A review, and another chapy. Enjoy. I don't own MOB

* * *

Chaprer 21

Everyone tensed in the room, Naoe couldn't even hear the others breathing. They waited for what seemed like days. Ten agonizing seconds later Takaya's body moved in his sleep and his face tilted more onto the pillow. Everyone let ought a sigh of release.

"It's never a dull moment with him is it. I was worried we did that too fast and really messed up." Chiaki was the first to move as he walked over to the wall Yuzuru was fallen against. He pat the blond teens back gently. "Hey Yuzuru, we're going to get on out of this room ok? Back to the living room and to the couch." Haruie took the hint and helped Chiaki get the stunned teen into the living room. "Naoe, you joining us?"

"In a minute." Out of the corner of his eye he saw his comrade acknowledge him and leave the room. "Oh, Takaya." He all but fell to his knees and reached out a hand to tentatively touch the youths lips. His lover moved toward his hand as if pursuing more of the touch and his eyes opened. "Are you ok?"

"Naoe," Takaya scrunched up his face. "That fucking hurt. I get cursed again we're finding a different way to break it." He smiled and started to sit up only to be pushed back as the older man kissed him for all he was worth. "Naoe!"

"I'm sorry. You just, stopped and I was just," He helped the teen to sit up, mindful of the fact his body had to be burning still.

Takaya looked about slowly. "Did I pass out or something? Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the living room." He saw the youth rub the back of his head. "Are you in any pain?"

Takaya shoot his head no. "My body just feels like its been asleep for a long time. I feel less," he searched for the right word, "scattered? It was hard to focus before now it's starting to get better." Takaya leaned into the older possessor as he stood. "I still feel like shit though." Takaya bit his lip. "Hey, Naoe? Please tell me I was delusional when I thought I heard you say I was going to be re-injured." Naoe looked about as miserable as he felt. "That's a no right? Fuck!"

The door to the room burst open and Haruie came running in. "What happened!" Then she saw the blood beginning to pool at the youths wrists. "Damn, I'll get the bandages."

With that she was gone and Naoe led his lover to the bathroom running warm water over the small cuts. Takaya watched in fascination as the cuts lengthened a bit and bit his lip. "So I guess the injuries are coming back in order huh?"

Haruie walked in, "I've got the bandages and some powder that's supposed to slow bleeding." She handed some to Naoe and started drying her lords wrists with a fresh washcloth. They moved quickly, noting that the powder stung their lords wrists. The bandages were easy to apply and they added a second layer. "Keep drinking fluids, and try to eat something ok Takaya?"

Takaya looked a but pale but not for the reason Haruie was thinking. "Yeah, I'll take care of myself sis." The woman nodded but didn't look convinced. They left the room but not before Naoe gave his lover a reassuring peck on the cheek.

"Four-thirty p.m. tomorrow." Chiaki stood over a torn looking Yuzuru.

Takaya blanched. "What?"

"Four-thirty tomorrow Naoe can heal you completely." Chiaki took a good look at his lord and decided what Yuzuru had just told him was correct. 'Kagetora didn't deserve that it was even before he got his memories back as well.' Chiaki felt his heart twist a bit, sure he fought with the teen most of the time but Takaya was so vastly different from the Kagetora he knew, he'd even call the brat a friend and someone had hurt his friend. 'I don't know who they are yet but they will pay. Though I may have to stand in line… Naoe is looking pretty violent over there.'

Takaya felt like a deer in headlights as the other four in the room looked at him guiltily. "The pain isn't that bad guys, you all look like your favorite cat just died." Inside he was torn, he didn't think Naoe had told the others but Yuzuru was usually good at just knowing things Takaya didn't want him too. He remembered the time he'd seen the blond teen after his little recollection in the hotel room, Yuzuru didn't say anything. He had just sat there and waited for Takaya to spill hit guts out and boy did he. Everything came out; his crush on Naoe, his pain still felt, his lost unwanted memories. It all did and Yuzuru just held him when he broke down, he hated being that weak. Weak enough that he had to cry. He felt the shudder go through his body and tried to suppress it by walking over to his friend on the couch and giving him a small whack on the arm. "That movie still on pause?"

Yuzuru just smiled and nodded grabbing the remote and starting up the movie back from the point where Takaya had fallen wile going for the popcorn. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Takaya cringe as the warriors walked out to discuss things. "You'll be fine, Takaya." His friend all but jumped out of his skin. "I think Naoe has some pain killers in the kitchen do you need any?" Takaya shook his head. "You going to talk to me?" Another shake of the auburn locks. "Afraid of what you'll tell me?" Takaya bit his lip and Yuzuru felt bad for prying. "You are one amazing guy Takaya." with that said they both turned their attention to the television and ignored the possessors when they walked back in and took seats around the television. Everyone but the young lord noticed, but didn't say anything when Naoe sat next to the youth and Takaya leaned into his protector. Yuzuru gave a small smile. 'Yep, I think things will go well between those two.'

* * *

Hmmm, are things finally looking up? Will this be the end? Nah there is still lots to come. Naoe hasn't got his ... yet lol.


	22. Chapter 22

So, for those of you who continue to read even though my story has gotten a bit dark, here is a little bit of sweetness.

* * *

Chapter 22

Takaya shifted lightly in his seat about an hour later and rubbed the back of his head. Haruie left first saying she was going on patrol. Another hour passed and the remaining three saw it when Takaya's lip bruised a bit on the right side and he winced. Chiaki took that as a sign to leave. He knew Yuzuru didn't do too well when he saw Takaya in pain. "Well, it's about time I started my rounds as well. Yuzuru, you coming?"

Yuzuru sighed and looked up in understanding. "Well you are my ride aren't you?" He smiled as he saw the other mans eye twitch. "Takaya, I'll be back tomorrow ok?" He decided to risk it and gave his friend a light hug. He was pleasantly surprised when it was returned.

"See ya tomorrow Zuru. Hey, do you mind calling Maya and telling her I'm fine just busy?" Yuzuru nodded.

"She's called a couple of times. I just told her not to worry. Though with you not answering every time she called… she said to tell you. 'I know he's with that Naoe guy doing who knows what. Just make sure he comes home ready to be yelled at. For not calling me and checking in.' I think you've got a lot of explaining to do Takaya." He laughed as the frightened look on Takaya's face. "Wow, you can face down someone who can literally destroy your soul but the thought of facing your sister frightens you that much?"

"You don't know Maya when she has a bone to pick. She's always nice to you." The two of them laughed together as Takaya walked him to the door. "Be careful ok." Yuzuru nodded and left.

He noticed Chiaki watching Naoe for any signs of something. It also happened to be the reason why he was unprepared for Takaya's punch to his gut. "You said I got a free shot." Takaya just smirked as the warrior looked like he really wanted to retaliate. He knew it was a weak punch he had thrown, but it was the others ego he was aiming for and it looked like he hit dead on.

Chiaki snorted at his 'fearless leader.' "Jackass."

"See you later." Takaya put on the sweetest smile he could muster and waved a final time before closing the door to any verbal challenge the other may have said. He dusted off his hands and turned to see Naoe attempting to look disappointed. "What?" He laughed as the older man shook his head grabbed a blanket and brought it back to the couch with him. "Hey, Naoe? Do you think maybe we need more than a blanket?"

"Why would we?"

Takaya flushed in shame. "Because, I bled a lot…"

Naoe felt his eyes widen as it occurred to him just what his lover was talking about. "It will be fine, Takaya. Is there anything else you would like to watch?" Takaya shook his head no and Naoe could see the dejected expectancy on his lovers face. "Is there anything you would like to do then?"

"Not really."

Naoe held out his hand waiting for Takaya to take it gingerly. "Would you like to take a bath?" He laughed as Takaya looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Don't look like that, you never know a bath may be a good thing."

Takaya sighed then smiled. "Is this just a trick to get me naked?" He wanted to tell Naoe how scared he was, but he could not. Takaya knew his neck had to be sporting angry red marks by now. His thought process was confirmed when, Naoe, gently ran his fingers over his neck. "They'd faded by the time you guys got there." Naoe cuddled with him for a few minutes then stood up and went to the kitchen bringing back a glass of water and some pain killers. "Thanks." Takaya took them without complaint. "So a bath? You think that will make me feel better."

"You never know. Would you like to try it?" Naoe grinned when his lover nodded slightly. "Give me a moment to drawl the bath." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Once there was enough bath water to steam the room he made his way back to the living room where he saw his love looking at his family photos. "Takaya?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He looked back to the pictures. "Do you ever get to see them?"

"Tac… my family?" Takaya nodded. "Yes, I see them. Though I admit not as much as they would like."

"I think I would go nuts if I couldn't see Maya, vary often." Takaya reached behind his ear where a small cut appeared. Naoe was at his side in an instant placing a cloth onto the wound. "It's ok. That one was actually my fault. Threw my head back and forgot where his hand was." Takaya felt Naoe kiss his ear lightly and check the wound which trickled a bit more but for the most part stopped bleeding. "I barely feel it." Takaya fallowed to the bathroom door and paused. "Naoe, um will you…well you know." Naoe looked confused. "Are you going to." Gods why was this so hard. "Will you stay with me?"

Naoe tilted his head, and fought a vary valiant fight not to show how cute his lovers reaction was to him. "Of course."

As Takaya walked into the bathroom he was assaulted once again by its luxury. Panted glass covered the door to the bathroom shower. The bathtub itself was into the flooring making the illusion of it being only four inches deep when in actuality it was a full one and a half foot bath. Sitting on the floor close by was a soft looking pillow also around the bath were different types of soaps. Naoe may have had few personal effects, but he spared no expense when it came to this particular homely pleasure.

Naoe, led him in and turned off the water to the tub. He had figured out that the wounds seemed to be an hour apart for each of them so with this latest injury he had an hour to make his dear one as comforted as possible. 'As if I wouldn't have stayed anyway.' Naoe moved to help his young lord undress.

Takaya flushed in embarrassment as his lover came over and helped him as if he were made of glass. He was lavishing the attention yet at the same time he felt like he was doing nothing more than abusing his lovers kindness. Thusly, he did the first thing that came to mind. He fought it. "Naoe, I can take off my own clothes you know."

"Yes I know but I want to treat you like the treasure you are."

He was glad it was hot in the room as it gave him an excuse for going two shades darker. "Idiot." He was also happy all he'd needed to ware for the day were pajama bottoms and one of Naoe's longer shirts. Once the bottoms were off however he looked at the other man sternly. Naoe rolled up the sleeves to his button up shirt and removed his jacket. "Don't even think about it, Naoe. I remember the onsen in Yufuin now bastard." In fact the moment Naoe had suggested a bath he remembered that hot spring. It was one of the few times he had allowed, Naoe, close. He'd always had a weakness for water and said vassal had taken advantage of that and carried him into the water clothes and all. He'd been mortified that they had to return to their room sopping wet.

"I haven't a clue what you mean." He began to advance on his lover steadily.

Takaya had to look away. That was the same innocent voice he had used then as well. "I mean it Naoe. Eep!" He was pulled off his feet instantly and cradled in the older mans arms. "Naoe! I am not a child!"

"I know you are not my lord. As I said I wanted to treat you like a treasure." Carefully he lowered his lover into the water. Loving the feel of flesh against his arms and the blush that had spread down the boy's neck. "Try to keep your wrists above the water so you don't have to have them re-bandaged." Once his lover was in the water he stood up and retrieved a soft washcloth and knelt onto the floor next to the tub.

The moment Takaya felt his body hit the water he melted it was just the right temperature for him to feel safe and content he lay his arms onto he rim of the tub noting that one could probably sit comfortably on it also. Then he watched as the man knelt before him onto the pillow and lathered the cloth in one of the soaps he had around the tub. "Do you have a soap for every occasion or something?" Takaya smiled. 'He really is trying hard.'

"Hn, different sent for whatever I may need." Naoe held Takaya's hand and worked over the youths fingertips taking care to stay far from the wrappings.

Takaya was speechless, not only had Naoe taken every care with him wile undressing him but now he was washing him. He knew they had done this before but for some reason this time just felt different to him. Carefully, Naoe, placed Takaya's hands into the water rinsing them and drying them with another cloth to make sure his wrists remained dry. Takaya's skin felt hypersensitive.

"Takaya, I'll need you to sit on the corner ok?" Naoe, knew his plan to shower his lover in pleasure was working when the teen nodded and complied as if he were in a trance. He adjusted his lover so that the youth was facing away from him. Then he began to wash Takaya's chest by wrapping his arms around the boy and scrubbing softly. Naoe paid particular attention to places that made his lover slightly writhe in place. He allowed his hands to roam just below his companions' navel but no further. Going back to the teens shoulders and working down his arms again Naoe was extremely careful not to wet the bandages. He didn't want to re-bandage them too early

Takaya, knew, Naoe, was doing this on purpose. To make him forget something but he didn't care. His partner came so close to what he wanted only to deny him in favor of more cleaning. It was maddening, but it felt oh so good. Then when his other half made it to his back Takaya could no longer suppress the moans from coming out. Every stroke of the cloth seemed to stroke a small flame inside of him.

Those were the sounds, Naoe, wanted to hear from his lover. That almost purr in Takaya's moans that said he was engrossed. Naoe moved the cloth to the small of his masters back and massaged through it. He'd even had to bite back a moan himself when his lord's hips moved with it. Gliding the cloth around his lovers right side Naoe began to wash the well toned thigh before him. He stopped at the knee and returned up the inner thigh causing his lover to arch. 'Gods what he does to me.' Naoe kissed the boys ear and moved to the other side repeating his actions. "Now lets get you back into the water." When a whimper of protest came Naoe had to laugh. Wile helping his lord back into the water he took care to rinse and dry the boy's arms again. "I'm going to do your legs now my love." With that said Naoe pulled a reluctant foot out of the water and all but caressed the poor boys lower leg, repeating it on the other leg. "Now for your hair." He pulled one of the near by bowls over and dipped it into the water and used it to wet Takaya's hair. He massaged his lovers scalp with expert ease and rinsed one last time and concluded his lover clean.

Takaya felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was so relaxed. When he felt himself be lifted from the water and asked to stand he did, and he swore the towel that dried his body felt as soft as a cloud. Naoe wrapped him in a silky robe he hadn't seen before and carried him back to the bedroom. He finally came out of his own little world as he was placed onto the bed and covered up. "Naoe?"

"Yes, Takaya?"

"Stay?" He was relieved when the older man smiled sweetly and nodded.

* * *

An onsen does exist in Yufuin and it is a hot spring, yes I am totally making their visit there up but the place is real.

Yay for Takaya ooc cutness!


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own MOB**

* * *

Chapter 23

No, no, no! This wasn't happening! How could the curse have failed! That traitor was supposed to be suffering in agony! The toy was supposed to have died damn it! His leader was correct, it would have to take more. A cruel smirk came across his face, that would be just fine.

**

* * *

**

Naoe crawled into the bed propping his back against his headboard and turned on his bedside lamp. He felt Takaya shift under the blankets and lay across his leg. Absently Naoe ran his fingers through his lovers hair and pulled his book off his bed stand. His mind was in turmoil how was he supposed to just sit there and wait it out there were still nineteen hours of hell to wait out. There had to be some way to keep Takaya out of pain. He stared at the words on the page willing himself to read but the words seemed to only taunt him.

"**What's it about?"**

"**It's a thriller about a woman who's sister was murdered. She has to help the police to find her sisters murderer before the killer finds out she knows who he is." He checked the time and saw they still had about five minutes left before Takaya was hurt again.**

**Takaya felt his muscles begin to strain with how still he held his body. He hid his face under the blanket and clutched the older mans pants leg like it was a lifeline. "Is the book any good?"**

"**It's decent. Takaya, I wanted," Naoe, was unable to finish his statement as his lover screamed into his leg attempting to muffle himself. Naoe pulled Takaya up and wiped away the teens tears when he stopped calling out. He was about to ask what injury had just returned but Takaya grabbed him and shook his head whimpering again. "Oh, Takaya." Naoe gently wrapped his arms around the youth.**

"**That fucking hurts! Fucking more than the fucking first time! Damn it!" Takaya, shook his head and composed himself looking at the bandages on his wrists. "Obviously it was fucking two wounds at once." Naoe fallowed his eye's, saw the wrappings and headed for the door at once. It wasn't long after that the man returned with the medical supplies and a bowl of steaming water. "Sorry about that. Your neighbors probably think you've got some weird kinks."**

**Naoe took the boys hands gently, though his lords face gave nothing away his eyes screamed how much pain he was in. "Not really, the walls in this building are exceptionally thick, and the previous owner had soundproofing panels put in. If my neighbors heard anything it would have been Nagahide cursing you all the way down to his car for that punch you gave him." When he finished unwrapping the wrists he saw the cuts had gotten quite a bit longer. He caught the look of hurt across his lovers face as he had to scrub a bit to get the power out of the wounds. "Do you want to forgo the powder?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**I believe there is some numbing ointment from the local pharmacy in my first aid kit, perhaps that would be better." Naoe was talking to himself more than his lover. **

"**I'm beginning to think you know too much about pain relief, Naoe." Takaya smiled when his lover looked up at him sharply. "Should I be worried?"**

**Naoe shook his head quickly. "No. I just find relying on my powers for every need has been foolish over the years. The ointment doubles as an anti-inflammatory, would it be ok to try that instead?" The teen shrugged. Naoe grabbed the ointment and placed a small amount onto each of the opening cuts, then he wrapped the new bandages around the wounds quickly. "Takaya," he said softly, "where was your newest injury?" Takaya looked away from him. 'I see.' Naoe, kissed his lover pulling the blanket away wile he was at it. "It's ok."**

**Takaya blushed and wished he could be somewhere else, why couldn't Naoe have just forgotten about it. He lowered his head in shame when his lover pulled the blanket off and whispered into his ear. He felt his leg be stroked along with a tinge of pain. 'Huh, I guess there were more than two injuries.' He held out hope that maybe Naoe would think that was the wound, there was no such luck. The hand trailed higher moving the soft cloth to the side and Takaya made a noise in the back of his throat. Why was he just laying there? He should be doing something, he wasn't weak!**

"**Takaya!" He watched as the near crazed look left his lovers eyes leaving behind an exhausted teen. "I thought I had lost you there my love." Takaya nodded and he continued soothingly caressing his lovers uninjured neck. He pulled back long enough to grabbed a fresh rag and let it soak a moment before wringing it out and washing what little blood there was away.**

**Takaya pulled the robe back into place once Naoe was done with him. "I really don't want to do this… can't you just knock me out or something? Not with powers, just one good hit on the head?" Naoe chuckled. "Don't laugh I'm being serious here."**

"**I know," he sighed, "I just wish there was some other way. Is that really what you want?"**

"**What?" Takaya looked at his lover who had a serous looking expression. "Well I think I would be happier if I could sleep through all of this. However, I don't think it would work that way. Eh, Naoe what's with that look?" Takaya, moved over so that he could lean on the older man once again.**

"**Hmmm, I'm just thinking."**

"**Don't think too hard, I kind of like you being all normal and not psycho." He paused for a moment. "I didn't mean it you know." Naoe looked at him. "About passing out." Takaya swallowed and decided to throw pride to the wind. "It would make things easier not to feel it, not to remember it. The way I have to now agonizingly slowly, but I think it would hurt a bit more if I passed out and left you to deal with my pain all alone. Just don't think less of me if I cry like a little girl in the next few hours ok? I think I've got a right to it."**

**Naoe was once again amazed at Takaya's strength. "I don't think anything could make me think less of you." He pulled the reluctant teen closer. "I love you."**

**The boy smiled, "Idiot."**

**The next few hours were horrible for them both, Takaya drifted off to sleep when the blood loss started to get to him only to be forced awake by another wave of pain. Naoe stayed with him through it all treating each new injury as it came. Surprisingly enough it wasn't as bloody as they both had feared. Naoe was proud to say his bed would make it without having to be pitched. Takaya was thrilled to note that the ointment had worked wonders as soon as it was rubbed onto his skin. All in all the worst of the injuries were taken care of swiftly. It was around one p.m. when the two of them started to reach their limit, Naoe because he was running out of steam and Takaya because they had run out of pain killers and didn't want his protector to go anywhere wile he felt so weak. Around three thirty Takaya had sobbed into Naoe's shoulder resting on the older mans legs, a position they both were enjoying for the lack of pressure on anything painful. Takaya fell asleep due to his utter exhaustion around three-fourty-five.**

**Naoe had kept his lover drinking and eating small snacks throughout the entire night, yet the boy was still pale as a sheet. At four Naoe literally started counting down the seconds before he could heal his lover. At four-thirty Naoe didn't wake his lover he just pulled what remaining power he had left and healed him from head to foot. Takaya let out a sigh in his sleep and slid liquidly onto the bed when Naoe began to move them closing the gap between them once the older possessor settled in.**

**Neither of them woke when their guests came in. They didn't even stir when the room was cleaned all around them. Takaya woke slightly when he heard a door shut but quickly fell back into the world of dreams.**

Sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to go through explinations on that last bit. No more hurting the Takaya...

My story is coming close to it's end just a few chapters left. Thank you all ofr reading.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been a bit since I last updated, I hope You all like this chapter though I must warn there will be yaoi in this chapter. I don't own MOB. Lets hear it for more Takaya ooc lol.

* * *

Naoe woke to an annoyed feeling like he'd missed something important. When he looked about the room he saw that the mess he'd made with medical supplies was completely gone. Deciding that his lover couldn't have been the one to do it he knew he'd had guests that morning. He noticed that Takaya was curled up into the other side of the bed and not into him. That must have been why he awoke, the youth hardly ever moved without him waking up. Why had the teen moved from his side though? Naoe worked hard to push away the last bit of foggy sleep and crawled over to his love. What he saw there made him shout in agony. Takaya was surrounded in blood from head to toe; deep and shallow gashes covered his body. Where had it all come from? He hadn't been injured before. Naoe knew he had healed the teen earlier, so why? "Takaya, oh gods. Please, no."

"Naoe!" He could hear his lover's voice so clearly, but the dead body before him couldn't possibly be speaking. This was it, the last of his sanity was gone it had to be. How long would he have to wait for his lover to be reborn this time? "Naoe, fucker, wake up!" Wake up? But he was awake. He was awake and Takaya was gone. What was he going to do? Naoe didn't know if he could search for his lover all over again.

His cheek erupted in pain and his eyes fluttered open. Takaya lay over him with tears running down his pale face, emerald eyes deeply clouded with panic. Wait, if this was a dream why would Takaya look so pained. In his dreams didn't the young lord always look happy? "Takaya."

"It's about fucking time you asshole, I've been trying to wake you up for the last few minutes. What did you decide giving me a freaking heart attack would be good payback for all of the nightmares I've been having! If you wanted an apology you could have just asked you know." Takaya looked so scared, had Naoe done that, he couldn't remember.

"Takaya, you're ok." Without any warning whatsoever he grabbed the youth and pulled him close kissing him as deeply as he felt. Takaya was like his own personal drug and he needed to make sure his dream was just a false illusion. The teen tensed under the onslaught but otherwise gave in and enjoyed the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't do it again. What the heck were you dreaming about anyway? You sounded like something was killing you." Takaya ran his fingers lightly threw the older mans hair. 'I didn't know what to do. I punched him pretty hard too. That has gotta smart.'

"It was merely a dream." Leaning into Takaya's gentle caress he kept telling himself the same thing over and over. Takaya glared at him and he had to suppress his own half mad laughter. Just moments ago he'd felt like he was falling apart at the seams and apparently waking up to find it wasn't didn't make him feel any better, imagine that. The teen didn't look like he would accept the explanation offered so Naoe chose the direct rout. "I believe that the week's events are finally catching up to me. I have been too worried about you to get a proper amount of sleep. The dream was of my personal fears of losing you Takaya." He watched in amusement as Takaya's eyes went from seething anger to soft concern.

"You gonna be alright?"

"I believe so. As I said, it was only my sub-consciousness deciding I needed yet another scare." Gently he tugged the lord down into an embrace. "Were you worried about me?" Naoe couldn't suppress the smile that formed upon his face when the teen blushed and nodded faintly. "Thank you." He kissed the youth softly.

"Moron. Hey, Naoe, let's go out today. I mean, I'm better and I've got to go back to school tomorrow. I want to enjoy my last free day you know?" Takaya pulled out of the hold enough to look the older man. "I suggest that bar in the center of town." Takaya grinned as his vassal gave him the look of disapproval that never got old. "Fine, no bar, jeez lighten up. Ok what about… I've got nothing."

'I could think of something interesting,' Naoe knew better than to mention that though. "What about going for a walk along the beach?"

Takaya blinked, and held back a smirk. 'A walk on the beach, I wonder if he realizes how corny that sounds.' The more he thought about it though, the beach didn't sound like a bad idea. He couldn't remember the last time he'd went to the beach just to enjoy himself. "Ok but if we go to the beach we've got to stop and get food, I'm starved it's like eight-o-clock at night. We really slept in. I think Haruie and Chiaki came by, the place looks a lot cleaner than when I went to sleep."

"You're probably correct. I know of a nice restaurant that serves nearly everything by the waterfront. Does that sound ok?" Naoe paused a moment realizing he was all but asking Takaya out on a date. Just for reference, he was not blushing; it was hot in his room. "I mean that… if you want. We could…"

"Naoe, its fine. I think I've seen that restaurant before. Its freaking expensive though so you're buying." The young lord had to grin, he'd saw the moment his lover had realized just how cliché he was acting. "Question is what am I wearing because Haruie still didn't bring my clothes over. You'd think that she would have brought one change of clothes for me or at least asked Yuzuru to, but no. Nothing, nada, zip."

Naoe saw that indeed his lover was dressed in his old pajama bottoms again. "I believe that I washed the clothes you wore to the park." Naoe yawned and lightly kissed his lovers shoulder. "Let me get your clothes and take a shower, then we'll head out. Have you taken one?" Takaya made a humming noise which could have meant anything; Naoe assumed it meant a yes. He wasn't truly paying attention as he pulled the clothes out of the dryer making a note that he'd have to fold the rest soon. When he made his way back into the bedroom he saw Takaya just inside his bathroom door concentrating on the temperature of the water in the shower. He watched as the teen bent fluidly to stand up and stretch. Looking like the cat with cream when no pain interrupted his stretch. "Having fun?"

Takaya jumped slightly at being caught. "The showers ready."

"I can see that." Naoe placed the clothes on the counter of his bathroom and stepped closer to the youth. He had the urge to pin the teen to the wall inside of the shower and it was difficult to resist. "Were you thinking about joining me Takaya?" He silently prayed the leader would, the thought of being able to wash that lithe body again with nothing to stop him was intoxicating.

Takaya heard the change in Naoe's voice before he saw the deeper color in the older mans eyes. 'Oh, shit, I think I should have thought this through a bit more.' Takaya backed up before he realized what he'd done his bare back met with the outer glass of the shower door. He had backed up as far as he could go without opening the door and getting under the water. He spoke carefully after looking down at the tile, "I was thinking about it."

Naoe placed a hand on both sides of the teen's head effectively trapping him. 'I want him, but I can't just take him.' He leaned down enough to touch his forehead to the teens'. "Only thinking?"

Takaya shuddered, his body felt like a tuning fork and Naoe was just the right wavelength. Every touch coursed through his body. The teen reached out and stroked his vassal's bruised cheek gently allowing his fingers to strum downwards. "I," using the tips of his fingers he traced the older mans jaw line then his throat. "Naoe," Takaya knew his body was flushed, he couldn't figure out why it was so difficult to say what he wanted. It wasn't like it was their first time together. "Lets just take the damned shower." He pushed away from the wall and quickly stripped free of the pajama bottoms, sliding into the stall and under the warm spray. The water beat across his hypersensitive body relaxing some of the tension that had built up.

Naoe chuckled to himself at his lover's shyness and removed what was left of his own clothing climbing into the shower as well. The water was just warm enough to make his skin tingle with pleasure, it didn't hurt that Takaya had his back to him and he could watch as the water ran down his lover's body. The water seemed to tease the beginning of the teen's hips making a tantalizing path and it took all of his will not to fallow that tantalizing trail with his tongue. "Would you like me to wash you?" Naoe smiled when a strong tremor ran through the body before him. Taking a cloth from the outer wall he pulled two bottles in with him, setting one aside for later he began to lather the soap across the supple of skin before him. He made sure to pass over anything too sensual; there would be plenty of time for that later.

By the time Naoe had reached his hair Takaya had, had enough. It wasn't fair, his body was on a constant simmer and he was going insane from it. The one time he'd attempted to alleviate the heat in his groin the taller man had pulled his hands back and told him to wait. When Naoe pulled him under the spray of the showerhead Takaya felt like a tightly strung bow with no will to move. "Naoe," damn his voice sounded drugged. Takaya opened his eyes as he wiped the water from his face along with the last of the suds. Immediately he had to appreciate the view. He'd seen Naoe naked before, but the man made a stunning picture. The water had made Naoe's hair darker and his eyes spoke volumes in the restraint the man was using. Takaya could see just how much being in the shower with him was affecting the other man. 'Figures, the one time I'm ok with him being psycho he behaves himself.' He watched as the older man moved to wash himself off and smirked.

Naoe was behaving admirably, even though Takaya wasn't making it easy. Whenever the washcloth had passed over an even remotely sensitive portion of the teen's body the youth had writhed against the cloth for more stimulation. This resulted in a feast for Naoe's eyes as the young lords lips parted invitingly. And when Takaya had attempted to touch himself, Naoe knew he couldn't watch that and still keep his head about him. He'd continued on until his lover was completely washed, intending to finish his own clean up quickly. Unfortunately for him Takaya had other plans. The washcloth was pulled from his hand and rubbing over his body before he could register it was gone. He must have passed out or something because Takaya would never do something like this. He groaned as Takaya moved from his arms to his torso mimicking his earlier movements by washing just above the dip of his hips then moving to his back. It was a small show of affection and he wasn't about to mess it up. Each time his lord gave attention to his needs Naoe felt like the world had been handed to him. This time was no different, he about died of shock when the teen finished washing his legs and started washing his hair. Naoe knew he was grinning and he couldn't suppress it even when he rinsed the soup out. He nearly jumped when a feather like touch ran down the side of his arousal, instead his legs trembled and he bucked forward. "Takaya!"

"Well it's good to know I'm not the only one suffering here." Takaya laughed as his partner pinned him to the far wall. "Fuckin torture ain't it?" Instead of a verbal response he was patiently kissed and groped into a stupor. Thus, he missed when Naoe grabbed the other bottle with a free hand and turned him around. Takaya whimpered as the cold tile met with his overheated front. "Please."

"Please what, Takaya? I need to hear you say it." Naoe gave in to his first urge and began to lick along the youths back. "Please, Takaya. I can't, I won't make love to you without your permission." His young lover pushed his body back along the outline of his body. Naoe couldn't understand why this was so important, but he needed to get permission.

There were so many sarcastic things he could say to the other man, but the way his vassal's voice shook when he asked for permission forced them all away. He struggled with his own body's lust in order to look his lover in the eye. "Naoe, it's ok," his legs felt like jelly as he spoke. "It's you."

Naoe didn't need to be told twice. "I love you." He uncapped the bottle he'd been clutching and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Setting the bottle aside for the moment he turned back to his lover. "Ready?" Naoe waited for the teen to nod and was surprised when Takaya reached up to his hand on the wall and laced their fingers together. Naoe stroked the teen's entrance lightly before pushing past that tight ring of muscle. Takaya shifted his hips slightly but there were no outward signs of discomfort. Naoe thrust his finger slowly teasing Takaya's opening with another before pushing it in as well.

Takaya keened as the second finger entered him, feeling Naoe tense beside him. "It's ok, not hurt." No not hurt. It had felt good, his body being stretched carefully. Takaya knew he was blushing so he hid his face in the crook of their arms and entwined his other hand with them.

Naoe released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and began his assault upon the teens prostate. When Takaya's moans had reached a constant he slid in a third finger, happy to note that it met with little resistance. With that done he pulled his fingers out smiling softly when his lover whimpered at the loss. He reopened the bottle again and coated his arousal. He then positioned himself at the teens opening shuddering at the feel. Takaya groaned and put his head back on Naoe's shoulder as the older man moved inside him. Naoe paused each time Takaya's body convulsed around him until he was fully sheathed within the teen's passage. He pulled his hand free and turned Takaya's face toward his own so he could look at his lover properly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He shifted his hips and moaned as his lover pulled out and thrust back into him. "Again." Naoe complied, "I'm not made of glass, Naoe, move!" His lover took him at his word and gripped his hips starting a steady pace. Takaya braced himself against the wall enjoying every time the older man moved warm water showered across his back.

Naoe ran his hands along the youth's back and up his arms giving the young lords hands a firm squeeze. Then without warning he pulled out turning the teen around so that they were facing each other. He smirked at the lost look that crossed Takaya's face as he lifted him up by the thighs and used the wall as a support. Naoe had to hold in laughter when the teen's eyes widened. He guided the body in his arms downward until he breached the teen's body once again.

Takaya felt his release coming close, watching Naoe support him and focuses entirely on him was too much. He came with a shout grasping for anything to hold onto and wrapped his arms around the older mans neck. Takaya moaned as each thrust rocked his entire body sending sparks of pleasure through him until Naoe came soon after. His muscles were completely lax as Naoe slowly lowered him to the ground and under the water of the shower. Naoe washed him once more, quickly scrubbed himself down and turned off the water. Takaya stood slowly, curled into his lover and whispered, "I love you too, Naoe." They dried off and dressed rather quickly. "Are we still going to the beach? Because if not I'm still hungry."

* * *

Heh heh heh got ya there for a moment with Naoe's nightmare. I hope you all enjoyed this i kind of just threw it together for a filler seen. The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow it has been forever. I'm sorry you all I know I promised a week but several things happened including death of loved ones and my laptop literally went up in smoke. I didn't really feel like cute scene. But here is the next chapter, no yaoi goodness in this one unless you count kisses but hey better something then nothing. And once again I do not own MOB though I sincerely wish I did.**

* * *

Naoe chuckled to himself. "If you're still ok with it, we'll be going to the beach as soon as I find my keys. The restaurant is actually open until eleven so we should be able to get there with plenty of time to spare." He took a moment to stretch out his muscles. "Maybe if we have good luck we'll be back here before one so we can get an actual good nights' rest."

Takaya pulled his shoes quickly and shook his head lightly when his mind began to wonder in directions he didn't want. It had taken him years to get over the last time he'd been violated and Takaya knew once he was given time to himself he'd be just as tormented as before. He loved Naoe, he really did. But he doubted finding love was going to mystically make all of his nightmares and ache go away. It was all he could do not to relive being trapped in that cellar all over again whenever his eyes shut. 'Good nights' rest, huh? Doubt it.' He was comfortable enough in his own mind to admit that he dreaded delving to deeply into his memories. 'It's not like talking about it'll make a difference anyway, Naoe's already seen what happened.' Takaya sighed loudly and made his way to the door only to turn around sharply and search the vacant room wildly. 'Shit, now I'm jumpy. I could have sworn I felt that guy…'

Naoe stayed long enough to see his lover grab his shoes and then turned for the bedroom. The last he'd seen of his keys was when they had returned from the park. 'I believe they were inside my nightstand.' Naoe groaned, he hadn't been thinking to clearly when he had returned to the room before. Fortunately luck seemed to be on his side, sitting there inconspicuously on the back of his nightstand were the keys to his car. Naoe silently thanked the gods for his absentminded movements and snatched the keys up quickly. Naoe never saw the quick flash of movement from the trees nearby yet he did find Takaya staring blankly at the wall nearest him with a forlorn expression. "Takaya?"

Takaya pulled himself away from his inner thoughts and opened the door. "Got your keys?"

Naoe sighed, it was going to be like that was it. "Yes."

He felt a bit cruel not telling his lover what was troubling him, but the last thing Takaya wanted to hear at the moment was pity in the older man's voice. "So what are you gonna' eat when we get there, Naoe?" He climbed into the vehicle gingerly noting that there was only a slight twinge of resistance when his hips twisted. He blushed and quickly looked away when Naoe sat down as well.

"I hadn't really thought to much about it. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"As long as it's food I don't care." Takaya leaned into the back of the seat and closed his eyes listening to the hum of the road as it lulled him into a light trance.

Naoe didn't speak much when he noticed the young lord drifting off. If Takaya still needed rest Naoe would make sure the youth had it. The rest of the drive was uneventful, Naoe pulled into the parking lot. The restaurant was packed even so close to closing time, fortunately Naoe had done some business with the owner. After calling in a favor along the way there, Naoe made sure there was already a seat reserved for the two of them. He pulled into the first available spot and shook the teen.

Takaya started awake, "shit, did I fall asleep?" Takaya rubbed at his eyes and turned to get out of the car only then noticing the long line outside the entrance of the restaurant. "Hey, Naoe, are you sure we'll get a place in there before they close? It's like nine fifty now and that line ain't moving."

Naoe got out and then opened the young lord's door. "Yes, I'm positive we will have a place. I did an exorcism for the owner recently. He said our seat is an ocean view."

'Now I know I'm underdressed.' Takaya fought with all he had not to hunch over on their way inside the building. Another thing he wished he hadn't recalled from his old life. How many times had Kagetora been made to go to extravagant meals with some of the most prissy and obnoxious lords and ladies. Then be expected to dine cordially while he was insulted right before his face. He spotted a man making his way over to them with a processing look behind his eyes. Takaya did his best impression of an uninterested aristocrat who had every right to be there never mind his garb and age. He mentally sighed, the only other people his age there were mostly women hanging off of old men. You could see the lust for money rolling around on their clothes and faces. 'Why did think this would be a good idea?'

"Mr. Tachibana I presume?" The waiter looked to be in his mid-twenties to early-thirties blue eyes and black hair with a touch of gray. "Our proprietor has requested that you and your," the man paused just long enough to make the real meaning behind his words clear, "company be brought to our VIP table. If you will, please accompany me."

Takaya rolled his eyes at the waiter. 'That's right use big words so the bimbo thinks you are a fancy piece of shit.' Takaya didn't miss the dangerous spark across his partners face when the defenseless help turned either. It made him feel more at ease when he realized he wasn't the only one being insulted. He noticed the odd stares they received, but paid them no mind as he continued walking forward. Only when the waiter turned round to address Naoe did Takaya see the real reason the people had been staring. Naoe had taken to walking exactly two steps behind him making it appear that he was the one who was bringing the older man with him. Takaya saw no reason to argue a mote point so he ran with it. "Is this where we will be seated? I was told it would be an ocean view. There isn't even a window." He held in his laughter when the waiter's face flushed and he shook his head motioning to the door beside the far table. Takaya didn't move instead he merely raised an eyebrow at the man expectantly.

"Oh, my apologies!" The attendant moved quickly and opened the door leading into a rather impressive balcony setting. The table was set with a white cloth, each decoration laid out meticulously, with fine black and gold eating utensils laid carefully on both sides. Finally there was a bowl of water with floating candles in the direct center of the table.

Takaya stepped in Naoe following closely and pulling a chair out for the youth to sit first. As the attendant left and the door shut Takaya had to pray the walls were somewhat thick as he burst into a laughing fit. "Naoe, that was great. Did you see his face?"

The older man smirked rather proud of his lover and of himself. "I'm just impressed you picked up on my plan so quickly."

Takaya's fit subsided. "No I just kind of went out of it until the waiter looked back and got this horrified expression." It had felt so good to laugh. "Err, we don't have any menus? Shouldn't we have been given some when we sat or something?"

"Indeed we should have. I believe our kind server was at a loss of how to proceed. Would you like to know some of the dinners I've had here before?" Naoe couldn't help himself when he began listing the various menu options he could recall. "Do any of those fine assortments sound particularly enticing?"

"Oh don't you start with the big word crap. I understood him and you just fine. I just didn't fell like acceding to the preconception that, because I wore jeans I was a Neanderthal." He enjoyed the victory while he had it. "I want the Traditional Meal with Yakisoba and a soda."

"Very well I will have Oden with the Traditional Meal with coffee."

"Great, sounds good. But why are you telling me?"

"So that you can place our orders and further screw with our rude help." Naoe was amused by the play of emotions that passed across the young lord's face.

Takaya smiled as the waiter returned with the menus. "Those won't be necessary," Takaya spoke with an exasperated air, "we will have two Traditional Kaiseki meals with a soda, a coffee, as well as two waters. Also Yakisoba and Oden should be brought out for sides." Takaya was mildly surprised when the waiter didn't ask for him to repeat anything. The helper promptly excusing himself after he was sure all was said. Takaya took the time to really appreciate the view they had been given in this VIP room. The ocean was bathed in the full moons light, each time the waves crashed upon the shoreline thousands of glittering specks were thrown into the air. It was really quite a breathtaking view. Takaya smiled at the other possessor to show that he enjoyed it.

Naoe allowed himself to laugh finally and looked to his lover with a victorious gleam. "I believe the point has been made M' Lord."

"Oh? What point might that be?"

"Not to judge too quickly. It's a valuable lesson. Though in his defense he has been working here all day and I believe that most of his clientele are exactly what he assumed." Naoe brushed the tips of his lover's fingers in a soothing gesture and joined him in watching the waves wrap the coast like a lover.

"Yeah, there is that. Still felt good to mess with him though." Takaya sighed only to nearly jump out of his seat when the door opened again.

"Your food Sirs." The plates were placed carefully before the two of them and as quickly as the waiter came he left.

"Well that was quick."

"They prepare each meal on the menu again every time it's ordered to save time. Also most of our meals doesn't need to be heated so it's faster as well. I'm more impressed that everything was right."

Takaya shrugged and started in on his meal, pausing every now and then to watch his lover eat methodically. It was so normal it was eerie to the youth. Not even two weeks after being captured and tortured, here he was just sitting down and eating a nice dinner with Naoe. Takaya enjoyed himself the rest of the meal and by the time they'd finished he was stuffed. He hated to admit it, but Takaya felt a small perverse pleasure when Naoe gave him the money to pay for the bill as well. The look on their waiters face was priceless. Takaya noted that his lover visibly relaxed along the way as Naoe drove to the beach next. It occurred to Takaya just how much that little seen had truly bothered Naoe. It was something he usually noticed a little too late, how hard Naoe struggled to make sure he had a good time. Despite the obvious discomforts the older man went through. Takaya was surprised when he saw that no one else was walking along the beach.

Naoe saw his young lords' confusion. "This portion of the beach is a small forgotten little piece of surf. No one ever comes to this place anymore because the main tourists' attractions are about twenty miles away. You would imagine that at least some of the locals would come here but they don't."

"In other words it's like your own private getaway." Takaya bent to remove his shoes a tingling sensation causing him to remember once again the rendezvous that he and his lover had shared before their departure. Takaya couldn't figure out if it was a good or a bad thing so he covered up his blush by concentrating closely at his feet. "You know, it just occurred to me that we didn't exactly plan for walking on the beach. Are you going to take off your shoes too? "

"It's alright, I'm not too worried about it. We are headed straight back to my house anyway." Naoe fallowed the youth as he made his way to the water stopping just short of stepping in.

Takaya took a deep breath and released it falling backwards into the sand. He looked towards the older man and motioned for him to join him. "The stars are nice tonight."

Naoe nodded and ran his fingers through the teen's hair seeing the contemplative look on his lovers' features. He was about to lay back also when Takaya lay in his lap. Naoe leaned down and brushed his lips to the teen's forehead.

"Moon's nice too."

Naoe couldn't help it he laughed. What was he supposed to do when his lover, who fought evil on a regular bases, acted so adorable? "That it is. Should I say you are nice too?"

Takaya blushed and gave the older man the glare he'd earned. "You're an ass sometimes Naoe." He moved to stand up rather than be insulted more when he felt Naoe's arms grip around him. "Let me up." Damn it he was mad, that laughter in his voice meant nothing. Takaya struggled with the older man's arms until he was face to face with his captor. They stayed like that for a few moments looking into each other's eyes. When Naoe brought his head forward Takaya leaned down as well and their lips met chastely. It wasn't a demanding or urgent kiss, it was more like a promise. Something or even nothing could come of it, the kiss just was. Just as softly as it had begun the kiss ended and Takaya smiled at his lover. "You're still an ass." He attempted to get away again and the older man let him go without a fight. Takaya sat up and looked out onto the ocean.

Naoe just lay there and took a long moment to thank whatever god was watching over them this night. This moment right now was one that he would treasure. Looking at Takaya, Naoe noticed the look of complete calm upon his lovers face. If only for a moment his love was at peace, a rare gift that he wouldn't take for granted. Naoe made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep until a low chuckle from far away woke him up. He stirred slowly and peaked out toward the water just in time to see Takaya crouch down to grab a seashell holding it as if it were a priceless treasure. The moonlight bathing his lover in a silver outline accenting his features until he almost looked like a painting. Naoe moved slowly and silently, if he timed it right he could catch his lover off guard.

Takaya didn't know what hit him and he knew the sound he'd made was extremely undignified, but hey his boyfriend just pounced on him knocking him into the sand and kissed the surprise right out of him. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," he smiled and pulled his partner up with him. "I heard you laughing and saw a mythical creature, figured I had to convince it to give you back to me."

"You're so freaking cheesy." Takaya sat up and pressed himself closer to the older mans' side. "It's starting to get chilly now."

Naoe nodded. "Yes it is. Would you like to return to my house now?" Naoe smiled and stood up holding in his laughter when the youth picked up several shells he'd collected. The drive back to his home was uneventful save for a strange feeling he had gotten when he closed his lovers' door at the beach. It had almost felt like someone else was there with them.

It wasn't fair; they shouldn't be having so much fun. Dinner and the beach! What were they grade-schoolers? It didn't matter though. His plans were almost complete and that traitor Naoe was going to get his. Lucky for the blond that it meant he got to play with that lovely toy again too. Just a few more months…

* * *

**Heh heh heh hope you liked it folks I'll be getting more up as soon as I can. I'll be changing around the original storyline of the author from this point on when it comes to bad guys though, just thought I could give you a juicy hint to the next chapter. Maybe you'll finally meet the bad guys maybe you'll just get another tantalizer. Who knows. By the by sorry this one is short**


End file.
